Itsumo Anatano Sobani Iruyo: True Love
by Nyu02
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP: Los ojos negros devoraron con ansía aquella imagen, perpetuándola en su mente.Soft Lemon. SasuHina/NaruHina
1. Confesión

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador el genio Masashi Kishimoto :).

**Pairing**: Naru/Hina, Sasu/Hina.

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: CONFESIÓN**

-¡HAKKE KUUSHOU!- Velozmente varias ráfagas de viento comenzaron a formarse por medio de la concentración de chakra emitida por las palmas de Neji, estás aumentaban su tamaño y fuerza conforme se iban acercando a su oponente.

-¡SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!- Una red de protección se formó cubriendo el cuerpo de Hinata como defensa, la cual le permitía al mismo tiempo acercarse a Neji. Una vez alcanzado su objetivo comenzó a utilizar el Juuken por medio de varios ataques del puño suave contra su primo, conforme aumentaban los ataques la peliazul agilizó sus movimientos, pero Neji pudo esquivar y contrarrestar cada uno de ellos a tiempo, causando daño en el cuerpo de la ojiluna.

Inmediatamente Hinata empezó a emanar una mayor cantidad de chakra y combinado con su Juuken, su chakra y el de Neji comenzaron a sincronizarse, la peliazul aprovecho la oportunidad para ejecutar su Hakke Soushouha, generando un desequilibrio en el chakra de Neji.

Hinata lanzó un golpe final utilizando un ninjutsu de varias patadas hacia el ojiblanco, este retrocedió y debido al desajuste en su chakra recibió de lleno algunas de ellas, Hinata aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de cada uno de sus combos, alternando las patadas con golpes.

-No tengo otra alternativa- Se dijo a si mismo Neji, al mismo tiempo que dio un gran salto hacia atrás y empezó a liberar chakra de su cuerpo pero esta vez en una mayor cantidad, comenzó a girar creando una barrera sobre su cuerpo bloqueando los ataques de Hinata, una vez culminado el punto máximo de su ataque, contraatacó a Hinata con la misma fuerza que esta imprimía en su técnica, haciéndola caer.

Hinata intentó levantarse pero sus piernas se tensaron y comenzaron a fallarle, con más voluntad que fuerza irguió su cuerpo y con un movimiento firme colocó sus brazos en forma de ataque- ¡JUHO SOSIK…-

-Es suficiente- Hiashi gruño con autoridad y dirigió una mirada de aprobación al ojiblanco. – Bien hecho Neji- Lentamente el líder del clan Hyuga se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Hinata cayó de rodillas y apretó con fuerza sus puños contra el suelo.

-Hinata-sama, usted lo ha hecho muy bien, se ha esforzado mucho- Neji tendió su mano hacia su prima para ayudarla a levantarse y la miró dulcemente.

-Arigatou Neji nee-san- La peliazul correspondió el gesto de Neji tomando su mano-. Yo m-me he e-esforzado demasiado y a-al final _**él**_ ni- ni siquiera m-me ha m-mirado…-

-Estoy seguro que la próxima vez no será así, sus habilidades se han incrementado considerablemente y se ha convertido en uno de los miembros más fuertes del clan- Comentó el ojiblanco con seguridad y determinación-. Será mejor que vaya a descansar Hinata-sama-.

- Me q-quedaré entrenando m-más ti-tiempo nee-san, tú p-puedes a-adelantarte- .Contestó la peliazul.

Neji solo sonrío y desapareció tras la puerta de dojo. Hinata suspiró profundo y comenzó a entrenar nuevamente, relajó sus músculos y con su cuerpo formó varias posiciones de ataque y defensa, mientras su mente empezaba a divagar.

-_Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo, bueno…realmente solo han sido algunos días, pero realmente extraño a Naruto-kun, aunque solo sea de lejos…me gusta sentir que está cerca de mí. _La peliazul aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos mientras continuaba su monólogo mental_.- Desde que Konoha se encuentra en paz, a los habitantes se les nota más alegres, con más entusiasmo y fuerza que antes, al igual que Naruto-Kun….desde que regresó Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun esta radiante, él y Sakura-san se la pasan junto a Sasuke-kun, como en los viejos tiempos. Todos juntos con nuestros compañeros, ayudamos a reconstruir nuestra aldea….demo…-_Hinata se detuvo en seco- ._Demo.. yo no logro sentirme así, no puedo….es decir, me alegra que todos sean felices y que la aldea y las personas que amo se encuentre bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así….- ._

Una lágrima traicionera se coló por las mejillas de la ojiluna-. _Tal vez solo sea que no me he vuelto tan fuerte como me lo he propuesto, tal vez sea que Naruto-kun no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde __**aquello**__, tal vez sea que mi padre no ha logrado aceptarme completamente…a veces siento que por más que me empeño en mejorar las cosas no cambian ni cambiarán. A pesar de lo que dice Neji nee-san de que me he vuelto más fuerte, para mí no es suficiente…aunque intenté cambiarme a mí misma, n n.. n-no puedo…demo….no puedo ni debo rendirme, a pesar de lo que piense mi padre, a pesar de que yo no signifique nada especial para Naruto-kun, llegará el momento en que los dos me aceptarán, por eso debo ser más fuerte- .Reflexionó para sus adentros la ojiperla. _

Hinata activó su Byakugan y aumentó su chakra junto con la fuerza de sus ataques, peleando con un contrincante invisible, su _**otro yo, el débil y sumiso, **_el mayor rivalal que deseaba vencery así continuó entrenando durante varias horas más. Una vez agotadas todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y su mente la llevo a un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Era una típica tarde calurosa en la ya muy conocida aldea de la hoja; el entrenamiento del antiguo y renovado equipo 7 había finalizado, los tres miembros del equipo se localizaban en uno de los habituales lugares en donde solían practicar sus técnicas.<p>

-Oye Teme, contéstame lo que te he preguntado-. Dijo con algo de bochorno y desesperación el Uzumaki, al no encontrar la atención deseada del Uchiha.-

-¡TEMEEE!- Gritó el rubio, acompañado por un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de su estómago.

-Déjame en paz Dobe, ya te he dicho que no me importa si vamos a comer ramen o lo que sea, no me importa- Sasuke bufó con molestia al rubio.

-¡MUY BIEN!-Exclamó con fuerza el ojiazul-. ¡A COMER RAMEN SE HA DICHO!

-Oye BAKA-Una voz femenina se escuchó de tras de él.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- Respondió con voz melosa el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera.

-¿PORQUÉ DIABLOS NO ME PREGUNTAS A MI?, ¿QUÉ SOY INVISIBLE O QUÉ?- Se quejó la peli rosa mientras dirigía un golpe certero a la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan, pensé que el ramen también sería tu primera opción- Se disculpó Naruto mientras se sobaba un enorme chichón que yacía en su cabeza-.

-Pues ya que, pero después de comer vamos a refrescarnos un poco al río- La ojijade dejó salir un suspiro de resignación mientras caminaba en dirección hacia Ichiraku, seguida de Naruto y un cabizbajo Sasuke. -Estos días si que han sido pesados; para empezar el entrenamiento matutino, después tuvimos que ayudar a los aldeanos a reconstruir la aldea y para el colmo participar en la realización del festival de Konoha, ¡Qué lío!, eso sí, sin contar el calor insoportable que hace- Una enorme gota de sudor se dibujaba en la frente de la peli rosa-. Es increíble como Tsunade -sama nos puede asignar tareas como esas, ¡A unos ninjas de nuestras categorías!-.

-Dattebayo Sakura-chan, la vieja sí que se ha extralimitado con nosotros, pero sabes que los aldeanos no pueden solos con la reconstrucción de la aldea, simplemente les tomaría mucho tiempo y en cuanto a lo del festival eso suena bastante emocionante-. El rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa zorruna a su compañera.-Además sabes que el Teme tiene por obligación participar en las labores comunitarias de la aldea, ya sabes….por todo lo ocurrido-.

-Hmp- Fue la única respuesta del Uchiha-.

-Vaya Naruto, tus respuestas cada vez son más maduras y coherentes-. Aseveró sarcásticamente un chico de aspecto despreocupado que apareció rápidamente detrás del Uzumaki.

-Oyee Shikamaru idiota, ¿Desde cuándo se te ha hecho manía venir siguiéndonos?- Rugió el rubio en un tono entre molesto y bromista-.

-Desde que se me da la gana. Eso del festival sí que suena prometedor ¿no creen?, será bastante interesante-. Reiteró Shikamaru al observar un poste con una pancarta promocional que contenía algunas imágenes dibujadas por el mismo Sai, en donde aparecía una caricaturesca Tsunade con sus atributos bastantes exagerados, una botella de sake en la mano derecha y una manta con el logotipo de la aldea de la hoja en la mano izquierda, acompañada de una Shizune que se encontraba a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa medio torcida y otra manta de "bienvenidos"-. _Qué diablos estaba pensando Sai cuando dibujo aquello, en serio que nunca entenderé a los artistas_ – Pensó Shikamaru, mientras caminaba junto al equipo 7 hacia a Ichiraku.

-Vaya vaya, lo dices porque los Sabaku no estarán de visita ¿no es así Shikamaru?, en especial Temari- Interrumpió sus pensamientos con tono burlón la ojijade-.

-Cállate Sakura- .Gruño Nara con un ligero sonrojo.- Por cierto ¿No debería estar Sai con ustedes?-.

-En estos momentos Sai se encuentra en una misión, seguramente estará de regreso antes que comience el festival...…no intentes cambiar el tema Shikamaru-. Puntualizó el Uzumaki, a lo que Shikamaru respondió con sonrojo más notable.

Naruto, Sakura estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Shikamaru solo se dedicó a desviar la vista hacia otro lugar, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y una incómoda tensión comenzó a formarse entre los dos_.- Después de todo, era inevitable no retomar confianza tan rápidamente a un desertor de la hoja ¿no?-._ Pensó finalmente Nara.

* * *

><p>-Oneesan, despierta….oneesan-<p>

-Ha..Hanabi-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- .Contestó con un gran bostezo una Hinata bastante somnolienta, abrió lentamente los ojos y hecho un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama específicamente.

-Te has quedado dormida en el _dojo_ y Neji te ha llevado hasta tu cuarto hermana- La más pequeña de la familia Hyuga se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.- Si no te apresuras no llegarás a tiempo con tu equipo-. Añadió finalmente la castaña y desapareció del cuarto de la peliazul.

Instintivamente, Hinata miró su enorme y redondo reloj de pared, el cuál contenía en el centro un gato negro sonriente y regordete con un collar morado y un cascabel en el mismo, indicando con sus patas la hora como si fueran las manecillas del reloj; un hermoso obsequio que le hizo su madre a los seis años, justo un año antes de que ella muriera. Afortunadamente, su padre nunca entraba a la habitación de la ojiluna, si no hubiera intentado convencerla de tirarlo a la basura, argumentando que era un objeto demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad.

-¡Las 2:00 p.m. no puede ser!- Exclamó Hinata y de un salto se levantó y salió corriendo a su baño, tomó una ducha rápida de agua helada a causa de que aún se sentía adormilada, se retiró del baño, tomo una toalla y se secó lo más rápido que pudo, corrió a su closet y tomó su atuendo habitual de ninja, desenredo su cabello como pudo y aunque seguía húmedo no tenía tiempo de buscar la secadora y hacer lo suyo.- _No hay tiempo_- .Se repitió a si misma al mismo tiempo que salió velozmente por su ventana, en dirección al centro de Konoha.

La ojiluna comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado a máxima velocidad, el viento cálido se estampaba contra su rostro y generaba movimientos ondulantes con su cabello, ocasionándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda; a pesar de que pasaba del medio día el sol parecía estar en su apogeo. Después de varios minutos, pudo divisar el lugar asignado al equipo ocho como zona en reconstrucción, su trabajo consistía en apoyar a los aldeanos de ese lugar para la limpieza de algunos escombros.

-Hey, Hinata-. Saludó amablemente Kiba a la peliazul.- Pensé que no llegarías, de todas formas Shino y yo ya nos encargamos de terminar el trabajo de hoy, si nos apresuramos en dos días habremos terminado por completo.- Expresó el castaño acompañado por un ladrido de su inseparable Akamaru.

-Ki-kiba, Shi..shino Hai- Respondió el saludo entrecortadamente la ojiluna debido a la agitación de su estrepitoso viaje.- Discúlpenme por la tardanza, et-etto yo, no volverá a pasar-.

-No te preocupes Hinata-. Intervino Shino, su apreciado y callado amigo.

-Si no te preocupes Hime, pero para la próxima como recompensa tendrás que hacernos el almuerzo ¿vale?-. Añadió coquetamente el Inuzuka.- Como ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato al río?, Akamaru está muy sediento y yo estoy que me muero del calor-.

-Muy buena idea Kiba-kun, vamos- Hinata se adelantó con Akamaru siguiéndola animadamente, los siguieron Kiba y Shino, los cuatro se dirigieron al río más cercano del lugar. Con la caminata la peliazul comenzó a sentirse muy acalorada, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y a pesar de que ya debía estar acostumbrada causa de sus constantes sonrojos, eso solo le sucedía cuando Naruto estaba cerca o bien cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda ( Como la entrevista que le hizo Gai –sensei por ejemplo).

Akamaru se apresuró al notar el chasquido del agua contra las piedras cada vez más cerca, el perro corrió y se perdió entre los árboles, un sonriente Kiba lo siguió y Hinata apretó el paso, Shino caminaba pausadamente. A la peliazul seguía impresionándole la capacidad de Aburame para soportar las altas temperaturas con su enorme abrigo. Sus dos compañeros eran realmente sorprendentes y se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlos a su lado, a pesar de sus extraños gustos y costumbres, ellos tenían un gran corazón. Después de la batalla contra Madara y una vez terminada la guerra ninja, sus amigos habían adquirido nuevas destrezas y habilidades en el combate.

También físicamente habían tenido algunos cambios, Kiba estaba más musculoso y bronceado y había crecido algunos centímetros más, mientras que Shino estaba mucho más alto, pero la ojiperla no podía notar muchos cambios en Aburame debido a su ropaje, solo que sus gafas eran más gruesas, mientras que Kiba cambió su atuendo por uno más liviano y fresco.

Repentinamente algo interrumpió los pensamientos de la ojiluna.

_-Esa voz_…..-

- ¡KIBA, HINATA, AKAMARU, SHINO! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos un ojiazul muy animado, mientras chapoteaba en el agua divertidamente-.

- Oi, Naruto que escándalo, ya sé que te morías por verme, pero no es para tanto- Insinuó burlonamente Inuzuka mientras se acercaba al río y se quitaba la playera, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba dentro del río. De lejos se podía vislumbrar a Akamaru, este último bebía desesperadamente el agua dulce y fresca al borde del río.

-Ya quisieras Inuzuka-. Objetó desafiante el rubio.-

- Parece que a todos se les ha ocurrido venir hoy al río-. Manifestó con un tono seco Aburame, mientras se acercaba a la sombra del árbol más cercano-.

-¡Vaya si que ya necesitaba esto!- Kiba metió su cabeza al río, acto seguido la sacó y agitó salvajemente como lo hacían los caninos, salpicando intencionalmente a Naruto-. ¿Y a esos que les pasa?-. Inuzuka condujo su mirada hacía Shikamaru, que yacía dormido debajo de un árbol, casi a lado derecho de donde estaba Aburame, mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, sentado bajó la sombra de otro árbol, con su mirada perdida e indiferente de siempre.

-Jajaja, ya sabes que son los raritos de los equipos, no sé qué te sorprende pulgoso-. Naruto esbozó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas a su compañero.- Oye Hinata, ¿Porqué no te nos unes?-.

-Ha..hai!-. Hinata se había quedado estática desde que vio a Naruto, no le había quitado la mirada de encima.- _Él realmente se ve bien_…-. Pensó la ojiluna, al notar el cabello húmedo de Naruto pegado a su rostro y su torso al descubierto. Al percibir esas imágenes no pudo evitar ruborizarse escandalosamente, su corazón estaba muy acelerado; a pesar de los años, las reacciones que tenía ella con la presencia del rubio eran las mismas, incluso algunas más fuertes que antes.

-Vamos Hinata, siéntate junto a mi- La peli rosada hizo una cordial invitación a su compañera, esta se encontraba sentada a la orilla del río, agitando juguetonamente sus pies dentro del agua.

En dos zancadas Hinata se quito sus zapatos, se acomodó a un costado de Sakura y le dirigió una suave sonrisa como saludo. Metió lentamente sus pies al agua y pudo sentir una sensación refrescante recorrer su cuerpo, al instante agacho la cabeza debido a que no quería que la peli rosa notará su gran sonrojo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto comenzó a manipular su chakra para hacer movimientos muy graciosos con las corrientes de agua, haciendo que esta le rodease en distintas formas, de pronto se detuvo y se puso serio, bastante serio para ser Naruto Uzumaki.

-Acabo de recordar algo….- El rubio colocó su mano sobre su mentón en forma pensativa.

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata y hasta Akamaru guardaron silencio, esperando que el rubio continuara con su historia.

-Hace algunos años, cuando estaba en una misión…. ¡VI A UNA HADA!- Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon de tal manera que parecían dos estrellas brillantes.

Kiba se cayó dentro del agua muy al estilo anime, Akamaru lanzó un ladrido, Hinata sólo soltó una inocente sonrisita y Sakura alzó su puño peligrosamente.

-No puedo creerlo BAKA, ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con esa historia?- Chilló una exasperada peli rosa.

-Ya deja que la cuente Sakura, hoy tengo ganas de reírme más-. Terminó la frase un Inuzuka bastante entretenido.

-Si Sakura-chan, ¡Te juró que lo que vi es cierto!- Argumentó muy seguro de sí mismo el Uzumaki.- Bien, pues una noche después de una misión tenía un poco de insomnio, así que me dirigí hacia un lago que estaba muy cerca, cuando la vi.- Naruto respiró profundo.- Ella estaba danzando sobre el agua, ¡si que bailaba bien!, y aunque no pude ver su rostro, su silueta era muy hermosa, pareciese como si el agua y esa hada danzaran juntos, demo…. cuando intenté acercarme más, desapareció.- Finalizó su relato el rubio con cierto dejo de tristeza.- Y eso fue todo.-

.-JAJAJJAJA.- Kiba no podía contener la risa.- Seguro fue uno de tus sueños pervertidos, eso o tantos golpes en las batallas sí que te han dejado secuelas en la cabeza.-

-Te dije que no era buena idea contar ese tipo de historias Naruto, así jamás nadie te tomará en serio y no podrás convertirte en Hokage.- Aseveró muy seria la peli rosa.

- ¡LES DIGO QUE ES VERDAD!, ¿Tú si me crees verdad Hinata?- El Uzumaki dirigió su mirada hacia la ojiluna, la cual estaba roja a más no poder.

Hinata se encontraba en estado de shock, por supuesto que ella sabía que lo que decía el rubio era cierto. Ese día su equipo salió de misión junto a Naruto. Por la noche, cuando creyó que ya todos estaban durmiendo, decidió ir a tomar un baño, pero no contaba con que el Uzumaki seguía despierto y lo peor es que estuvo a punto de descubrirla, por eso decidió esconderse y huir.

-Lo vez Naruto, ni si quiera Hime puede creer todas tus tonterías.- Inuzuka desafío una vez más al rubio.

- Ya verás pulgoso.- Naruto utilizó su chakra para formar grandes olas en el río y con un movimiento de brazos envío la corriente de agua hacía Kiba, este solo pudo intentar escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las olas habían tomado un tamaño descomunal.

Sakura ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápidamente. Las olas volcaron por completo al Inuzuka, pero con lo que no contaba Naruto, es que también alcanzarían a la ojiluna y la peli rosa, las cuales quedaron completamente empapadas.

Unas gotas de rocío alcanzaron el rostro de Nara, haciéndolo despertar.- ¡Awww!- .Emitió este un gran bostezo, mientras unas lagrimillas se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos.- ¡Que escándalo!, es imposible dormir tranquilamente en esta aldea.- Shikamaru se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos y continuó su siesta.

-¡MENUDO BAKA!- .Rugió Sakura bastante molesta y saltó disparada en dirección al Uzumaki.- AHORA SI ME VAS A CONOCER-. Y emprendió una persecución contra el ojiazul, mientras este solo nadaba de un lado a otro, para así poder librarse de la paliza que le propinaría su compañera de equipo.

Por su parte, Hinata se levantó de su lugar, sus ropas estaban mojadas a más no poder, intentó quitarse la chaqueta pero recordó sus "pequeños-grandes asuntos" y desistió. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y sus labios se había tornado de un color grisáceo.

-Etto…¿Kiba-kun t -te en-encuen-en-tras bien-en?-. La peliazul se acercó a su amigo al notar que solo sacaba chorros y chorros de agua por la boca-.

- Si Hime, gracias, ¿pero qué hay de ti?, ¡Estás hecha una sopa!-. Corroboró el Inizuka al observar a su amiga, además se dio cuenta que el tartamudeo de su compañera era más notorio debido al frió que estaba experimentando.

- Y-yo t-tengo m-mu-cho frío, será m-mejor q-que m-me va-vaya a casa, m me despides d-de to-todos por-por favor-. La ojiluna se abrazó a sí misma, giró su cuerpo en dirección a Aburame y desde lejos alzó su mano en forma de despedida, sus ojos siguieron los árboles hasta Nara, el cuál seguía completamente dormido, y después hacia el Uchiha, este último ya no se encontraba ahí.

- Nos vemos mañana Hinata- Inuzuka se dejó caer pesadamente al piso, mientras su amigo Akamaru le lamía la mano cariñosamente.

La ojiluna emprendió su viaje, comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del bosque para después volver a saltar sobre los tejados rumbo a los territorios de su clan; cuando una manó se posó sobre sus hombros, deteniéndola.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí, Hinata-chan?-. El Uzumaki volteó el cuerpo de Hinata y así los dos quedaron de frente.

-Etto…yo-. La ojiluna se quedó sin palabras nuevamente, con trabajo podía mantenerse consiente considerando la corta distancia existente entre ella y el ojiazul.

-Hinata….desde hace algún tiempo he querido hablar contigo, demo, sinceramente no me había animado, yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pensar, la guerra ninja y la pelea contra Madara, simplemente no pude-. Se justificó el rubio, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-

-N -no t-te p-preocupes Na-naruto-kun, y-yo sé q-que tú tenías co-cosas _más importantes_ q-que ha-hacer-. Murmulló y tartamudeó melancólicamente la ojiluna, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando de frío; instintivamente esquivo la mirada del Uzumaki.

- Espera aquí Hinata-. Y antes de que la peliazul pudiera reaccionar, Naruto ya estaba de vuelta con su sudadera en la mano. Previamente a la llegada del equipo ocho, el rubio mantuvo su sudadera lejos del río para que no se mojara, ya que en otros descuidos suyos su ropa había terminado muy húmeda y él tenía que resignarse a pasar fríos.

Suavemente Naruto colocó su suéter sobre los hombros de la ojiluna.- Gomenasai Hinata-chan-. El rubio dedico una sonrisa zorruna a su compañera.-Te invito a cenar hoy a Ichiraku, nos vemos a las siete ahí mismo, comeremos un delicioso ramen y después platicaremos con más calma, ¡dattebayo Hinata-chan!-. El Uzumaki se marchó a gran velocidad.

La vista de Hinata comenzó a nublarse, a paso cansado prosiguió con su viaje a casa, por su mente no dejaban de resonar las últimas palabras que le había dedicado el rubio, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, distintos sentimientos afloraban en su pecho: confusión, amor, tristeza, soledad, melancolía y todos ellos tenían un mismo nombre: Naruto Uzumaki.

Entró tambaleante a la mansión principal se su clan, evitando contacto alguno con miembros de su familia. Sin mirar a nadie se apresuró, llegando en un santiamén a su habitación. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, un sudor frío recorría su nuca, al mismo tiempo su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, con sus últimas fuerzas ajustó el reloj a las seis en punto, se dejó caer en su cama y nuevamente se perdió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>-Lo de hoy ha estado muy bueno, ¿no crees Sakura-chan?, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nos divertimos así con los demás chicos- . Sentenció Naruto mientras caminaba junto a la peli rosa rumbo a casa.<p>

-No puedo creer que Sasuke se haya marchado sin despedirse-. Musitó con tristeza la peli rosa, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

- Ya conoces al Teme, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación conseguimos que volviera a la aldea-. Explicó el Uzumaki mientras apretaba los puños. -Me prometí a mí mismo y a él que cuando me convirtiera en Hokage cambiaría las leyes de los clanes, para redimir la memoria de los Uchiha; creí que sólo así podría sanar el corazón del teme, demo….aún está bastante serio, siempre anda solo y casi no habla-. Reconoció Naruto. –Demo, supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo ¿no?, ¡Kakashi-sensei, tú y yo lograremos que se sienta en casa de nuevo!-. La voz del rubio tomó fuerza al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

- Tienes razón Naruto-. Comentó la peli rosa.-Sólo espero que Sasuke mejore, eso es todo lo que deseo-.

-Aún amas al Teme…. ¿cierto?-. Pronunció el rubio en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?-. La ojijade no alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañero debido a que este utilizó un timbre de voz muy bajo.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche los tres juntos?-.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, ya tengo un compromiso, bien, creo que aquí es donde nos separamos ¿no?, ¡nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan!- Exclamó el rubio mientras se alejaba hacia su hogar.

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto, la relación del equipo siete había vuelto a ser más o menos la misma que la de antes, a excepción de que el Uchiha casi no se comunicaba con nadie que no fuera Naruto y a veces Sakura o Kakashi-sensei, además de la Hokage que le llamaba de vez en cuando para asignarle misiones, la vida del último miembro del clan Uchiha era un misterio para el Uzumaki.

Naruto tomó las llaves que se encontraban en su bolsillo y abrió su departamento, un olor fétido se coló por la puerta.- ¡Vaya que debo limpiar más seguido!-. Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, mientras recogía varias cajas vacías de leche de hacía ya varios días regadas en el piso y en su mesita de centro, aparte de algunas envolturas de diversos tipos de ramen y galletas. Las colocó todas dentro de una bolsa negra de basura y las sacó al bote que estaba fuera de su casa. A continuación tomó la ropa sucia que estaba tirada por todo su cuarto: calcetines, calzoncillos, pantalones y algunas camisetas con el logotipo de la hoja y acomodó las prendas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Sacudió la colcha de su futón y acomodó las almohadas.- _Bien esto es todo por hoy, será mejor que me apresure, Hinata-chan se impacientará si no llego a tiempo_-. Especuló el rubio mientras entraba a la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y la fría al mismo tiempo hasta que alcanzaron un punto medio, se revolvió el cabello con algo de shampoo.

Sin proponérselo empezó a pensar en la ojiluna. Los acontecimientos de la pelea contra Pain destellaban en su mente de forma aleatoria; no podía recordar precisamente lo que había sucedido; desde que perdió el control al creer que Pain había matado a Hinata convirtiéndose así en el Kyubi, todo en él se volvió un caos, lo ocurrido antes de aquello le resultaba bastante confuso.

_Te amo Naruto-kun_

Eran las únicas palabras de las que el Uzumaki podía hacer memoria.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño, se secó minuciosamente con la toalla y la aventó por ahí, después se tomaría la molestia de recogerla. Abrió su closet y en seguida se puso unos bóxers azul oscuro, un pantalón de pana negro y una cómoda playera de algodón anaranjada con el logotipo del kyubi.

- 6:30 p.m.- Era una hora perfecta. Se marchó de su departamento, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que lentamente caminó por las calles de Konoha en dirección a Ichiraku.

- ¡Hasta que te bañas!- Exclamó un joven adolescente desde la calle contigua a la de donde se encontraba el Uzumaki, este saltó en dirección hacia su amigo y se incorporó a su lado.

- Konohamaru Baka-. Saludó Naruto con un resoplido a su viejo amigo.

- ¿A dónde vas he?, ¿A una cita será?, ¡Así que Sakura-chan por fin ha aceptado tus sentimientos!, deberías aprovechar y enseñarle esta noche el j_utsu del amor-. _Opinó Konohamaru con voz pervertida.

- No es Sakura-chan, voy a salir con otra chica- Notificó el rubio al empedernido adolescente.

- ¿En serio?, entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada?-. La curiosidad carcomía por dentro al adolescente.

-Hinata-chan-

- ¡SUGOI!, de acuerdo a la lista del top 10 "Beauty&Hot Konoha" elaborada por la élite masculina de la academia ninja, de la cual soy el líder por cierto, cof, cof, ¡Hinata es la número dos después de la vieja Tsunade!, ¡eso indica que eres muy afortunado Naruto!. Sin embargo, parece una chica bastante callada y siempre trae encima bastante ropa, pero le has visto las…- .Sarutobi recibió de lleno un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de su rubio amigo.

-….que se carga….- el adolescente terminó su oración tirado en el piso.

- Ya se me está haciendo tarde baka, nos vemos luego-. Alegó el Uzumaki con determinación mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

-E-espera-. Konohamaru se levantó torpemente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- Ella es una chica muy linda, se bueno con ella-.

Como respuesta Naruto dirigió una sonrisa zorruna a su amigo, utilizando chakra concentrado en sus pies aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y se perdió entre los techados de las casas de Konoha.

…

* * *

><p>Trr, trr ,trr….trr.<p>

El despertador se había activado. La peliazul colocó su mano sobre el artefacto y lo apagó. Sintió su cuerpo arder de calor, así como el sudor que recorría su frente y su espalda. Se fue levantando pausadamente y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. La ojiluna se miró en el espejo de su tocador, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y sus ojos lucían algo apagados. Con gran esfuerzo se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha, esta vez con agua tibia. –_No sé, no sé qué hacer cuando este frente a Naruto-kun, si él me rechaza yo no podré soportarlo y si él me dice que me ama... ¡No!, ¡no puede ser! , estoy cansada de hacerme ilusiones, es mejor que hablemos de frente y definamos nuestros sentimientos, si __**él**__ no siente nada por mí, me alejaré para siempre, aunque me destroce por dentro… al final…. lo único que deseo, es la felicidad de Naruto-kun.- _Hinata mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, la fiebre no la dejaba analizar con claridad la situación y sus pensamientos la atormentaban de sobre manera.

Una vez que terminó su baño, Hinata se acerco a su armario.- Me _preguntó que debo usar para ver a Naruto-kun._- La ojiluna repasó con un vistazo rápido cada uno de sus vestidos, casi todos eran kimonos muy caros y elegantes que Hiashi la obligaba a usar en las reuniones importantes para el clan; los demás vestidos eran muy primaverales. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que vio un lindo y sencillo vestido de seda que Hanabi le había regalado hace algunos meses, argumentando que este era adecuado para el cuerpo y el color de piel de la ojiluna.

La prenda era de color azul cielo, con un cinturón blanco atado a la cintura. El vestido le llegaba cinco centímetros arriba de las rodillas, las mangas eran largas y el cuello tenía forma de V. En seguida, la peliazul se lo probó y notó que le quedaba a la perfección, acompaño a su atuendo con unos zapatos blancos sencillos y unas largas medias de encaje blanco que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Se colocó un collar de cristal con el símbolo de su clan y finalmente se miró al espejo.-Demasiado elegante para ir a Ichiraku-. Dijo en un suspiró la joven, así que tomó un abrigo muy parecido al habitual que utilizaba en sus misiones como ninja, solo que este era de color blanco, se lo puso y cerró el cierre por completo. Faltaban quince minutos para su reunión con el Uzumaki, escribió una nota rápida hacia su primo indicando que llegaría tarde, la pegó en la entrada de su puerta y saltó por la ventana de su habitación para no causar alboroto y evitar las constantes preguntas de los hyugas del porque de su atuendo o bien diversas interrogantes de hacia a donde se dirigía. Con los nervios de punta y el corazón atravesado en la garganta, la peliazul emprendió su viaje.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Ichiraku, Hinata se sorprendió al ver al rubio esperándola afuera del local.<p>

-¡Hinata-chan, me alegra que estés aquí! , será mejor que entremos lo más pronto posible que me muero de hambre.- Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el Uzumaki se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de la mano, juntos caminaron hacia el puesto de comida.

- Naruto, ¡Qué gustó verte nuevamente por aquí!, sobre todo si traes compañía-. Teuchi se encontraba sirviendo ramen a otros comensales mientras hablaba con el rubio.- Solo falta que desayunes en este lugar, dime ¿Lo mismo de siempre?-.

- Así es Teuchi-san, apresúrate que mi estómago aclama ramen a gritos-. Naruto tomó asiento y Hinata le siguió, este soltó suavemente la mano de la ojiperla.

-¿Y usted señorita?, ¿Qué es lo que desea comer?- Preguntó de forma muy educada el dueño del local a la peliazul.

- Tonkotsu ramen onegaishimasu-.

En un dos por tres el ramen estaba listo, los dos enormes tazones de ramen despedían un apetitoso aroma a fideo con carne, el vapor que expedían los tazones indicaba que los platillos estaban en su punto.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Naruto devoró sus fideos con gran ahincó; mientras la ojiluna solo se dedicó a mirar su tazón de ramen, la fiebre no había bajado y en esos momentos carecía de apetito.

-¡DELICIOSO!- .Exclamó el Uzumaki.- Hinata-chan ¿No piensas comer tu ramen?-.

-Etto…N-neji nee-san m-me obligó a cenar an-t-tes d-de salir de c-casa y n-no t-tengo hambre,go-gomen Naruto-kun-. Mintió la Hyuga.

-Bien, ¿Puedo ayudarte a terminarte tu ramen Hinata-chan?-. El ojiazul esbozó su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-P-por s-supuesto- Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, el rubio ya había terminado con su tazón de ramen.

-Muy bien, arigatou Teuchi-san, Hinata-chan y yo nos retiramos.- Uzumaki dejó los yenes necesarios para pagar la cuenta sobre la mesa y salió del local junto a la peliazul.

-Me encanta el ramen Hinata-chan- Naruto se sobó el abdomen indicando que se encontraba totalmente satisfecho. – Oye Hinata, ¿Te sientes bien?, tus mejillas lucen muy rojas, ¿tendrás fiebre?-.

Por primera vez el rubor de la peliazul si se debía a un malestar físico.- N-no N-naruto-kun, e-es s-solo q-que t-tengo m-mucho calor-.

-Entonces deberías quitarte tu abrigo Hinata-chan-.

-E-etto, h-hai-. La ojiperla bajo el cierre de su chamarra y se la quitó, el viento frío de la noche hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Sígueme Hinata-chan, conozco un lugar muy tranquilo para que podamos platicar-. Invitó el rubio a su compañera, que solo se dedico a seguirlo.

Durante todo el trayecto la peliazul se sintió muy nerviosa y acalorada, mientras que Naruto no paraba de contarle la historia sobre cómo había descubierto ese lugar "secreto". Después de diez minutos se encontraban dentro del bosque. Había dos troncos en forma de asientos, uno en seguida del otro. Hinata y Naruto se sentaron. Un aroma fresco a humedad y madera se percibía el ambiente, el viento soplaba armoniosamente.

-Bien...Pues yo no sé muy bien por dónde empezar Hinata-chan, pero supongo que imaginarás que estamos aquí para hablar de lo ocurrido en mi batalla contra Pain ¿no es así?-.

- S-si N-Naruto-kun-. Por inercia la ojiperla comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto aclaro su voz y empezó a hablar serenamente. - Hinata, en esos momentos, realmente tú me sorprendiste demasiado, yo nunca imaginé que fueses capaz de dar tu vida por mí, luchando contra un enemigo tan fuerte y peligroso…Tú… ¡Tú no lo dudaste ni siquiera un momento!-. El rubio se levantó de su lugar estrepitosamente, se agacho a la altura de la ojiperla haciendo que los dos quedaran cara a cara y colocó suavemente las manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul. – Dime Hinata, ¿Realmente me amas?, ¿No fue solo una idea tuya para distraer a Pain?-.

La ojiperla comenzó a sollozar.- N-Naruto-kun…Si esa no fue una demostración de amor, entonces dime tú, ¿Qué lo es?-. Asombrosamente Hinata casi no tartamudeo.-Y-yo sabía que era para mí imposible derrotar a Pain, e-estaba totalmente consiente...Sin embargo, y-yo n-no podía permitir que él te matara, si tu…si tu dejases de existir Naruto-kun mi vida y-ya no sería l-la misma.- Dulces lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la peliazul.- E-en cualquier m-momento de mi vida, sin dudarlo, y-yo daría todo por t-ti Naruto-kun-.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Y-yo sé que t-tú amas a Sakura, lo s-supe desde siempre…_Demo_..._Demo_ y-yo q-quería luchar por tu amor Naruto-kun…A-a pesar de eso, yo n-no lo conseguí-. Las gruesas lágrimas de Hinata adornaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Ahora m-mi u-único d-deseo es que t-tú seas feliz N-Naruto-kun, a-aunque n-no sea conmigo-. La peliazul agachó su rostro y lo cubrió con sus manos.

Automáticamente, Naruto extendió sus brazos y dócilmente atrajo hacia su pecho a la ojiluna, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

La ojiperla pudo escuchar el suave y estrepitoso palpitar del corazón de Naruto, sintió la calidez y fuerza de sus brazos y respiró el dulce aroma que emitía el cuerpo del rubio.

_Desearía quedarme así por siempre….entre sus brazos._

-Yo no sabía….realmente no sabía que así era como te sentías Hinata, desde aquél día, todo fue tan confuso para mí, estaba tan ensimismado con salvar a Sasuke, con vencer a Madara, ser un héroe para la aldea y convertirme en Hokage….No tengo perdón Hinata-chan-. Con voz ronca pronunció en un murmulló el rubio al oído de Hinata. – Cuando me transforme en kyubi, olvidé sin querer algunos de los sucesos que sucedieron antes de mi batalla con Pain, sé que no es una justificación, pero las únicas palabras que resonaban, las únicas imágenes que aparecían en mi mente eran las tuyas diciéndome _te amo_…simplemente no podía creerlo Hinata-. Naruto abrazó con más fuerza a la ojiperla-. Perdóname, añadió finalmente.

-N-no te p-preocupes N-Naruto-kun-. Hinata correspondió el abrazo de Naruto, rodeó con sus brazos el abdomen del Uzumaki. El ojiazul había olvidado la última vez que recibió un abrazo tan cariñoso y dulce, se dejó llevar.

Estuvieron abrazados así durante varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó el crujir de una rama, ágilmente los dos ninjas se separaron y se pusieron en alerta, guardaron silencio y esperaron.

-Debió ser algún animal o algo por el estilo.- Musitó con molestia el rubio.

-H-hai, e-etto, Naruto-kun s-será mejor que m-me vaya a c-casa, es t-tarde y si n-no vuelvo pronto todos c-comenzaran a preocuparse-.

El rubio volteo en dirección a la ojiperla y la miró fijamente.- Hinata, es verdad que aún siento cosas por Sakura-chan, yo siempre la voy a querer, ella es muy importante para mí...Pero Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke y sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que el teme se dé cuenta de todo lo que Sakura-chan siente por él y reconozca sus sentimientos, ellos son mis amigos y quiero verlos felices...así como tú también deseas que yo sea feliz. Los sentimientos de Hinata-chan son muy puros y yo si me puedo imaginar a lado de Hinata-chan, si tan solo ella y yo pudiésemos tratarnos más las cosas serían más sencillas-. El Uzumaki esbozó una sonrisa zorruna-. ¿Qué opinas de eso Hinata-chan?, ¿Qué te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos después de ayudar a reconstruir los hogares de los aldeanos?-.

El corazón de la peliazul palpitaba muy fuerte.- M-me encantaría Naruto-kun-.

-¡PERFECTO!- Añadió el Uzumaki.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Hinata-chan?-.

-A-arigatou Naruto-kun, demo…Si alguien del clan n-nos ve l-llegar juntos pensarán c-cosas e-extrañas-.

-¿Estás segura Hinata-chan?, es algo tarde, además luces algo cansada, podría sucederte algo-. Expresó con preocupación el ojiazul.

- R-recuerda que soy una ninja N-Naruto-kun-.

- Y una ninja muy fuerte-. Corroboró el Uzumaki.- Entonces nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan, ¡dattebayo!

- ¡H-hai!, Hasta m-mañana N-Naruto-kun-. La peliazul se giró en dirección hacia donde estaba su hogar, volteó su rostro y miró de reojo al Uzumaki, en seguida se marcho.

Esta última acción de la ojiperla impacto al rubio, la imagen de Hinata mirándolo de perfil con el bosque de paisaje le hizo recordar.- Sus ojos como dos grandes lunas, su piel de porcelana, las mejillas sonrojadas, el largo y oscuro cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, todo ello en conjunto con su sencillo vestido azul.- _Hoy Hinata-chan lucía más bonita que nunca y ahora que lo pienso, ¡se parece tanto a la Hada que vi en el bosque!-. _El rubio sintió como si algo se revolviera en su estómago.- _¡Vaya, parece que necesito un poco más de ramen! _Supuso ingenuamente el Uzumaki.

Antes de marcharse Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata había olvidado su abrigo junto al tronco donde estaba sentada, lo tomó, sonrío y salió rumbo a su departamento_._

_Hinata-chan también es muy importante para mí._

* * *

><p>En cuestión de minutos, una torrencial lluvia estaba azotando toda Konoha, a duras penas y con pasos muy torpes Hinata brincaba de tejado en tejado, sus piernas le temblaban y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto del agua; cuando está se percató que había olvidado su abrigo en el bosque ya era muy tarde.<p>

-_No podré resistir más_-. La ojiluna concluyó que era mejor que buscará un refugio momentáneo ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse por la fiebre y el cansancio.

A unos metros de distancia, vislumbró un negocio que poseía un toldo muy ancho, una parte del mismo sobresalía bastante, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera cubrirse de la lluvia.- _Eso me puede ayudar_-. La ojiluna aterrizó toscamente en el piso de aquél local, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, de sus largos cabellos escurría una abundante cantidad de agua.

-Hmp- La ojiperla escuchó un quejido que provenía de su lado y movió sus ojos en dirección al sonido emitido.

-S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…-. Pronunció la peliazul. Ni si quiera se había percatado de que el azabache había elegido el mismo lugar para refugiarse debido a que desde las alturas solo se avistaba el techo del toldo, no lo que estaba debajo de él. Al parecer el Uchiha estaba levemente mojado, de sus cabellos negros se deslizaban tenues gotas de agua.

Hinata se sentó sobre el pavimento, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y con sus brazos las atrajo hacia ella, pretendiendo darse un poco de calor.

El Uchiha permanecía en completo silencio desde la llegada de la peliazul.

-E-Es m-muy r-raro q-que llueva e-en e-estas e-pocas- Rompió el hielo Hinata tratando de distraerse un poco, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar de frío.

El Uchiha simplemente hizo caso omiso al comentario de la peliazul. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en silencio esperando a que la lluvia cesara, pero por el contrario parecía que cada vez caía más estridentemente.

-Todo indica que seguirá lloviendo de esta manera por algunas horas más-. Afirmó secamente el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del sitio dejando sola a la ojiperla.

Lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, la lluvia no dejaría de caer, además si no se iba en ese momento tardaría más tiempo en llegar a casa; lo último que necesitaba eran los gritos de Hiashi reclamándole su demora. La ojiperla junto toda la energía que le quedaba y se levanto, dio algunos pasos y brinco hacia el tejado que estaba frente a su refugio. Al instante, su vista se nublo completamente y cayó inconsciente.

Unos brazos fornidos detuvieron su caída. El Uchiha estaba consciente del estado de salud de la Hyuga desde el instante en que la vio aterrizar en su "refugio", sabía que ella no podría llegar muy lejos con su cuerpo tan debilitado y la fiebre que esta presentaba. Una serie de ideas llenaron su mente. Solo con mirar los ojos de la peliazul el azabache distinguió que era portadora del byakugan, asimismo él conocía el origen de la joven desde que estudiaba en la academia debido a que para él era importante conocer las habilidades de sus compañeros, sin mencionar que el clan Hyuga era el más destacado de la aldea. Con pesadumbre, dedujo que podría llevarla hasta la residencia Hyuga, aunque eso ameritaría encontrarse con el clan de los ojiblancos y darles una buena explicación sobre porque su heredera se encontraba en tan deplorable estado, lo cual ni si quiera él sabía con exactitud.

La otra opción consistía en ir con la Hokage y entregársela a ella, tal pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Si algo no le agradaba al Uchiha era la presencia de Tsunade y entablar una conversación con la rubia era un tormento para el azabache, después de todo el era un antiguo traidor de la aldea y recuperar la confianza de la Hokage era algo muy difícil, que por cierto para él ni valía la pena; consecuentemente, siempre que podía trataba de evitar un encuentro con ella.

Y evidentemente no es que le importara la Hyuga, más sin embargo, si la dejaba ahí tirada y al otro día ella despertaba y le contaba a todos que el Uchiha la dejó sola y enferma, la aldea entera lo trataría peor que ahora y durante meses las personas hablarían constantemente de él y le molestarían con sus comentarios, cuando lo único que el azabache deseaba era estar solo y en paz.

Para rematar, si su intuición no le fallaba, probablemente _ellos_ estarían tras la Hyuga e intentarían matarla, aunque Sasuke llegó a sospechar que quizá las presencias que él percibía era pura paranoia suya. Si eso ocurría, todos irían sobre el Uchiha y esta vez ni aunque el rubio interviniese tendría salvación. Aunque esto último realmente no le interesaba, actualmente todo carecía de valor para el azabache.

Por consiguiente, solo le quedaba una alternativa.- ¡_Kuso!…_._Lo único que quiero es que todos me dejen en paz…. ¡Qué mujer más problemática!-_ Pensó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia su departamento con la ojiperla entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de la autor:<strong>_

Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado :D.

A mí me gusta leer mucho las historias que se publican de Naruto, pero al momento de pasar de lector a autor todo se complica mucho. A veces pensamos que es fácil esto de redactar, pero dar a conocer una idea es bastante complicado :S además de que lo más importante es que el lector entienda y se divierta con el fic.

Espero sus reviews, acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y pues como ya había dicho, es mi primer historia así que no sean muy duros.

Sobre el pairing, la primera parte será en su mayoría NaruHina y después SasuHina. Como es un triángulo amoroso ambas parejas tendrán su debida importancia. Y como nota, no soy anti Sakura ni nada por el estilo, aunque está claro que la pelirosa no tendrá un papel tan relevante en el fic.

_**SALUDITOS A TODOS!.**_

_**NYU02**_


	2. Departamento 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su creador el genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: DEPARTAMENTO 1<strong>

Ya eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche. Como de costumbre, el trabajo era imperecedero. Montones de documentos se apilaban sobre el amplio escritorio de roble, obstruyendo desde ese ángulo la visión de la Hokage hacía la entrada principal. Lánguidamente, agarró una botella de sake e ingirió el licor de un solo sorbo. Adoraba la sensación de aquel líquido recorriendo su garganta. Paso la lengua por sus labios, degustando el fuerte y concentrado sabor. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y estiró su espalda en señal de descanso. Beber sake se había convertido en su pequeño _break _cotidiano de relajación en el trabajo.

-¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!- Presurosa, Shizune irrumpió en la oficina de la Hokage.

La rubia dio otro trago de Sake y aclaró su voz. –Sabes Shizune, a veces extraño nuestra vida de libertinaje, por llamarla así de alguna manera. Y no es que me encantara perder en las apuestas, pero al menos los días eran más entretenidos y sin tantas ocupaciones- Profirió con bochorno la Hokage.

-Créame que la entiendo Tsunade-sama, esto de dirigir y administrar la aldea de la hoja es todo un dilema. A pesar del tiempo, uno no se acostumbra a tal carga de trabajo-. Shizune respiró profundo. – Usted es la más adecuada para esta labor, todos estos años ha desempeñado su papel de Hokage impecablemente Tsunade-sama, es de admirar. Puedo asegurarle que su esfuerzo y dedicación ha valido la pena - .

-Nawaki y Dan estarían muy contentos- . Tsunade sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se secó los labios- ¿Y bien, porque venías con tanta prisa?, ¿A sucedido algo grave?-

- El señor Daimyo nos ha enviado un oficio. Uno de sus mensajeros acaba de entregármelo. Parece que el escrito es de carácter muy relevante ya que al mensajero lo acompañaban cinco ninjas de alto rango como escolta- Shizune se acercó al escritorio y entregó la carta a la Hokage.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y leyó superficialmente el escrito.

- Parece ser que está ocurriendo algo fuera de lugar en el país del Fuego. Un grupo de sujetos provenientes de varias aldeas del país del fuego y el país del rayo están uniendo fuerzas. No informa si son desertores o no y tampoco expone cuáles son sus intenciones. Indica que se han estado moviendo con el objetivo de reclutar más miembros en su "organización". Se presume que buscan infundir miedo y apoderarse de territorios y aldeas del país del fuego. Esto último no se sabe con exactitud debido a que no han efectuado ningún ataque, pero siempre hay que pensar y esperar lo peor- Shizune asintió, prestando atención a cada palabra. Tsunade prosiguió- El líder del país del fuego, nos invita a mantenernos en constante comunicación con él y los señores feudales para estar al tanto de los acontecimientos. También menciona que requerirá de nuestro apoyo con un equipo de cinco ninjas de categoría Tokubetsu Jōunin. Es imprescindible que Uzumaki Naruto se encuentre entre los cinco miembros del equipo, aunque su rango sea de Sennin. No se indica cual es la razón de tal decisión pero si lo remarca_. _

-En lo que si son muy explícitos, es en que nos abstengamos de incluir a Uchiha Sasuke en el equipo. Con certeza puedo decir que aún no confían en el por ser un _antiguo traidor_. La misión es rango S. La fecha de partida y el lugar de reunión aún no se conocen, se insinúa que puede ser dentro de dos meses o tres aproximadamente. Por último, agradece nuestra atención y cooperación. Irrefutablemente, el equipo será remunerado como debe de ser-.

-Es muy sospechoso. Justo acaba de terminar la guerra ninja. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá que ver la muerte Madara en todo esto?- Intervino con preocupación Shizune.

-Es posible. Aunque uno arranque el mal de raíz, queda la inmundicia esparcida en la tierra. Algunos seguidores indignados y furiosos por la caída de su cabecilla están tomando medidas para vengarlo. Eso o es otro grupo radical en busca de problemas- Especuló la Hokage- Quiero que mañana, una vez terminada la jornada de reconstrucción de la aldea, mandes a llamar a Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y a Kakashi-

-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama-

La rubia transformo su semblante y frunció el seño – Shizune….tengo un mal presentimiento. El rango de la misión es muy alto y en pocas palabras nos solicitan a nuestros mejores ninjas, lo que significa que la "organización" que está en proceso de integración no es para nada débil. Seguramente sus miembros también son de alta categoría ninja. Como Hokage debo mantenerme a las expectativas pero simplemente no me lo esperaba…. no tan pronto, justo cuando acabamos de vencer a Madara. Confío en la fuerza de Kakashi, Naruto y los demás, pero esta misión me da mala espina.

Shizune guardo silencio. La mirada de Tsunade se perdió por el gran ventanal de su oficina.

_Verdaderamente, espero estar equivocada._

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol que se colaban por las persianas iluminaban el rostro de Hinata, la intensidad de la luz le produjo cierto malestar ocasionando que esta despertara de su profundo sueño. Se frotó los ojos y estiró sus piernas; súbitamente descubrió que la cama donde se encontraba no era suya, el entorno tampoco le resultaba familiar.<p>

Una serie de imágenes destellaron en su cabeza; Naruto, la lluvia, el refugió, los truenos, la noche, el encuentro con Sasuke, un saltó y el vacío. Indudablemente se había desmayado, sabía que su estado de salud no era óptimo pero aún así creyó que sería capaz de llegar a casa en su condición, obviamente se había equivocado.

A pesar de que la fiebre había cedido, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y pesado. Deslizó hacia un lado la manta que la cubría y se sobresalto; su vestuario había sido substituido por una camiseta negra de manga corta suave al contacto. La tenía mal puesta, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y era muy grande para su pequeña complexión. El aroma que emanaba la prenda le resultó muy particular, era una fragancia varonil y distinguida, como una combinación de menta con vainilla. A simple vista pudo deducir que le pertenecía a un hombre, la peliazul se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento.

Paulatinamente se puso de pie y examinó cada detalle de la habitación. A lado del futón donde la ojiperla dormía se hallaba una mesita de madera y sobre de ella una bandeja de cerámica llena de agua con un paño de tela dentro de la misma. Además del futón y la mesita, la habitación constaba de un armario azul oscuro de tamaño regular, dos baúles de metal adyacentes al armario, una silla, un escritorio sencillo y varios libros apilados en una de las esquinas del cuarto. A su criterio, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, nada estaba fuera de lugar, las paredes blancas estaban desnudas a excepción de la ventana con la persiana gris y dos puertas de madera desgastada, una contigua al futón y la otra al frente del mismo.

La ojiperla se percató de que no había indicios de ningún objeto personal que le diera a conocer la identidad del dueño del lugar, como un retrato o simplemente cosas particulares que uno suele tener. Era semejante a una habitación de hotel.

En un acto de reflexión, Hinata sopesó que alguien la había visto tirada e inconsciente y por consiguiente la llevó a su casa amablemente. Pero si había algo que su familia le había enseñado y en particular su padre, era que desconfiara de todo y de todos, así que adquirió la tradicional posición de defensa ninja y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación; giro la perilla, comprobó que no estaba cerrada con llave y la abrió lentamente. La vista daba hacia un sillón. De soslayo, pudo notar que enfrente de este había una mesita de centro, una ventana y otra puerta. Aunque la peliazul no consiguió vislumbrar más que eso, consideró que no había nadie en la casa, o eso pensaba ella….

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en un santiamén una de sus muñecas se encontraba firmemente sujeta por una mano, simultáneamente su otro brazo estaba sometido hacia atrás, la fuerza imprimida le provocó un dolor punzante.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- En un susurro, palabras neutras y frías se deslizaron en los oídos de la ojiperla.

-Etto….yo…N-no sabía q-que esta era su casa- La peliazul aún podía sentir la respiración del Uchiha sobre su nuca.

-Hmph- El azabache la liberó - Si tratas de hacer algo _extraño_, no dudaré en atacarte-.

Sus ojos perlados se encontraron con la mirada penetrante del Uchiha. Los ojos negros profundos e inexpresivos examinaban cada uno de los gestos, movimientos y reacciones de la Hyuga. Hinata evadió su mirada, la situación le incomodaba de sobremanera.

Esos ojos oscuros, tan contrastantes con los de su familia. Esa mirada, tan escandalosamente semejante a la de Hiashi, imparcial, sombría, sin un dejo de emoción alguna, siempre estudiándola de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando cada parte de su ser, como si pudiese hurgar hasta en sus pensamientos. Hinata tembló como si se encontrara frente a su mismísimo padre.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha - ¿_**Me tienes miedo**_?-. Cuestionó con cinismo.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás –_No es él_- Se dijo a sí misma varias veces, dándose valor.

-U-usted ha sido quien m-me ha ayudado, yo estoy muy a-agradecida, yo no me encontraba b-bien de salud. S-Sasuke-kun es una buena persona- Aseveró con sinceridad la ojiperla.

La sonrisa torcida fue reemplazada por una leve mueca de disgusto, definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-M-me preguntó si hay una m-manera de mostrarle mi agradecimiento, y-yo…-.

- Podrías empezar por lárgate de mi casa-. Escupió el Uchiha muy molesto, odiaba escuchar que él era una persona de bien.

-H-hai, d-demo…d-demo….-

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme, vete-. Sasuke estaba al borde de la desesperación. -_Debí dejarla tirada_-. Pensó.

-N-no es eso, e-es que m-mi ropa, n-no puedo s-salir así- . Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron color rojo intenso.- M-me preguntaba s-si puede d-darme m-mi ropa por favor-.

-Eso….- El Uchiha se ruborizó de una forma imperceptible, Hinata ni si quiera pudo notarlo - Será mejor que no te hagas ideas extrañas Hyuga, tuve que quitártela, no pienso darte explicaciones-.

-Y-yo s-se que u-usted lo hizo por mi b-bien , yo n-no me hubiera recuperado con m-mi r-ropa toda m-mojada, a-además S-Sasuke-kun n-no parece del tipo d-de hombres p-pervertidos-. A esas alturas el rostro de la peliazul daba el aspecto de un tomate maduro.

- Como sea, tu ropa esta en uno de los baúles de mi habitación-.

-Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Demo, me preguntaba si n-no es mucha molestia, si usted podría regalarme u-un vaso de agua- Preguntó Hinata más tranquila.

- Ve a la cocina - Sasuke caminó hacia el sillón y comenzó a doblar lo que parecían ser cobijas junto con una almohada, cargo las cosas y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Hinata jaló la playera negra hacia abajo con el afán de cubrirse un poco más las piernas, no funcionó así que desistió y con pasos muy cortos fue a la cocina. Alcanzó un vaso de vidrio que estaba en una de las repisas, abrió el grifó del agua y lleno por completo el vaso. Dio grandes sorbos y bebió hasta la última gota. Volvió a servirse una y otra vez, el agua estaba fría y fresca, justo como le gustaba.

Regresó al living y por inercia su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la del Uchiha. Él se encontraba sentado en el sillón puliendo con esmero una de sus kunai. Involuntariamente, por un segundo los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron y se posaron en las piernas de la ojiperla, Hinata reparó en la acción del azabache y se ruborizó intensamente, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia la kunai, pretendiendo encubrir su acción. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

Toc-toc, toc. Estaban tocando la puerta, Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre. Toc,toc,toc, volvieron a insistir. El azabache se levantó y apenas si abrió la puerta, Hinata se escondió atrás de él, de manera que no pudiesen verla.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke!, Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar temprano y de regreso se me ocurrió pasar por ti para ir juntos al entrenamiento-.

-Sakura…aún es muy temprano y no estoy listo, será mejor que yo te alcance más tarde- Dijo el azabache con pesadumbre.

-No importa Sasuke, te esperaré, ¿puedo pasar?-. La peli rosa agrando sus hermosos ojos color jade en señal de suplica, mientras añadía un tono coqueto y dulzón en su voz.

Sasuke sintió como tiraban de su camiseta por detrás. La peliazul hacia ademanes con una de sus manos moviendo su dedo de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo entender al Uchiha que esperara un poco o bien que aún no dejará entrar a Haruno.

-Hmph, espera un momento-. Y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

-Onegai, n-no quiero que Sakura-san sepa que yo estoy a-aquí-. Imploró en un murmullo Hinata.

Si Sakura veía a la Hyuga en su departamento iba a atiborrarlo con una serie de preguntas sin sentido, después correría el rumor por la aldea y su esfuerzo de mantener en secreto lo que había pasado con la poseedora del Byakugan habría sido inútil, esclarecer situaciones lo sofocaba. Lo más factible era no dejar pasar a Sakura, pero en definitiva esta iba a insistir hasta que Sasuke cediera. Contundentemente el escenario se estaba tornando muy complicado para el azabache.

-Escóndete en mi habitación-. Musitó con agobio el Uchiha.

Hinata corrió al cuarto de Sasuke y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Por su parte, el azabache invitó a pasar a Haruno. Sakura tomó asiento en el sillón y se puso cómoda.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar Sasuke, ha sido muy amable de tu parte- Dijo Haruno mientras embrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice.

Desde que Sasuke había vuelvo a Konoha, Sakura se dejó crecer el cabello, por el momento le llegaba apenas unos centímetros debajo de los hombros, pero el peinado que tenía era el mismo de siempre. – Me gusta el estilo de tu departamento - Añadió.

Sasuke siempre había sido muy pulcro y ordenado. Para la peli rosa, esas cualidades eran difíciles de encontrar en un hombre. Esa era solo una de las tantas virtudes que le encantaban del Uchiha. Para ella, era inevitable estar perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque últimamente lo disimulaba muchísimo mejor que cuando era más joven. Solo de esa forma, conseguía incomodar menos a Sasuke y pasar más tiempo junto a él. Todas las noches, a la hora de dormir, lo único que pasaba por su mente era Sasuke. Soñaba con los momentos y encuentros románticos que podrían tener. Lo imaginaba abrazándola, susurrándole palabras dulces y llenas de amor.

Al despertar, sentía que se le encogía el corazón. A veces se reprochaba a si misma por ilusionarse de sobre manera. Lentamente, aquello la estaba matando por dentro- _La esperanza es lo que muere al último_- ese era su lema. En definitiva, no se rendiría y lucharía hasta el final por ese amor, con todo y sus consecuencias.

_-_Voy a cambiarme_-._ Respondió Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura. Ella le regaló una sonrisa, mientras lo esperaba en la sala.

El Uchiha atrancó bien la puerta de su cuarto. Hinata yacía sentada al borde de la cama, aún con la camiseta negra puesta.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-. Protestó Sasuke, mientras se quitaba la camisola blanca de manga larga que utilizaba como pijama.

- P-pensé q-que no era adecuado b-buscar entre sus cosas s-sin su permiso-. Hinata agachó la cabeza al distinguir a un semidesnudo Uchiha. Los dos hablaban en cuchicheo para que la peli rosa no los descubriese.

-_Que mujer más rara_- Pensó Sasuke. Abrió uno de los baúles y le lanzó la ropa a la Hyuga, esta la atrapó torpemente.

-¿P-puedo pasar a s-su baño?-. Preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Es el de la derecha-. Indicó el Uchiha mientras sacaba ropa de su armario.

Una vez en el baño, la peliazul respiró profundo. Sacudió repetidamente su vestido y se lo puso. Estaba un poco arrugado pero lucía limpio, abrochó su cinturón blanco y estiro una de sus medias de encaje, faltaba la otra. Ya había causado muchas molestias a Sasuke como para preguntarle sobre un detalle tan insignificante como ese, así que se resignó y guardo la única media que le quedaba. Se lavó la cara en el lavabo. Lucía un poco demacrada, debajo de sus ojos apenas se avistaban unas violáceas ojeras, no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior y aún sentía la boca algo seca. Como de costumbre, cepilló con sus dedos su largo y obscuro cabello, se lo arregló y salió del baño.

Sasuke se encontraba acomodándose una muñequera negra cuando la ojiperla entró nuevamente a la habitación.

Ya se había vestido con su habitual ropa ninja de entrenamiento, una sencilla playera negra de manga corta con el logotipo de su clan en la espalda y un pantalón azul obscuro. Con una mano se revolvió el cabello. Estaba listo. Miró de reojo a la ojiperla y la abordo peligrosamente.

Hinata se quedo estática. El Uchiha se acercó y le dijo al oído- Será mejor que las cuides bien, quiero que me las traigas hoy en la tarde, si tomas algo o te atreves a buscar entre mis cosas me daré cuenta, si vienes a mi departamento antes también lo sabré y entonces sí me vas a conocer, vas a sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor Hyuga-. Le amenazó mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla y le entregaba un par de llaves.

La peliazul solo se limito a asentir, Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando sola a una confundida y atemorizada Hinata.

-Vámonos- Exclamó Sasuke al instante que entraba al living, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañera. Sakura miraba fijamente un objeto tirado a un costado del sillón. El Uchiha observó detenidamente el piso y fue cuando la vio. _¡La media de encaje!_, la había olvidado por completo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recapitular lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Por más fuerte que lloviera, para él no era más que una suave brisa de agua, estaba tan acostumbrado a sobrevivir en climas extremos y hostiles que aquello era como dar un paseo en el parque. Su velocidad era tal que apenas lo tocaba la lluvia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a su destino. Con una mano introdujo la llave más pequeña en la cerradura de la puerta y la giro, con la otra sostenía el cuerpo de la Hyuga. De un puntapié abrió la puerta y accedió al departamento.

Hinata permanecía inconsciente. La sentó en el sillón y fue por algunas toallas al baño de su habitación. Se secó el cabello y se colocó su habitual ropa de entrenamiento en casa, que consistía solo en un pans azul marino.

-¿_Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-_ Se cuestionó mentalmente al volver al living. Lo más importante, era que ella despertará y se fuera a su casa lo más pronto posible. Pero claramente, el estado de salud de la Hyuga era peor de lo que imaginaba, así que eso no sucedería al menos en un par de horas. La ropa y el cabello de Hinata continuaban empapados. Así jamás podría recuperarse y salir por su propio pie de su departamento_. No había otra alternativa_. Un poco de calor, ropa seca y un trapo húmedo en la frente la repondría.

_-Tsk….ahora tendré que hacer de niñera_- Gruñó para sus adentros y se acercó a la ojiperla _- ¿Por dónde comenzar?_- En ese momento examinó la vestimenta de Hinata. A simple vista, lo más conveniente y fácil de quitar eran las medias, después seguiría con lo más "complicado" que era el vestido azul. El Uchiha se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las piernas de la Hyuga y le quitó los zapatos.

Por suerte, las medias no le llegaban hasta la cintura, si no unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, pero algunos debajo del vestido, dejando entrever una pequeña porción de piel. Utilizando solo la punta de sus dedos, Sasuke deslizó la media hacía abajo. Gracias a la humedad, el encaje estaba adherido a la piel de Hinata, lo cual generaba una mayor dificultad al momento de bajarla –_Kuso_- Pronunció un frustrado Uchiha.

Nuevamente emprendió su labor. Esta vez, deslizó la media más lentamente por el muslo de Hinata. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la cálida y suave piel de la ojiperla. Debido a la fiebre, todo el cuerpo de Hinata había aumentando de temperatura. Al llegar a la rodilla se detuvo. El contacto de sus dedos con la piel de ella le quemaba. No le causaba dolor, era más bien una sensación agradable, pero a la vez inquietante. Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, después descendió a los tobillos y en un instante se deshizo de la prenda, arrojándola a un lado.

La larga y nívea pierna quedó completamente descubierta. Lucía delicada y elegante, algo poco común en una ninja que realizaba arduos entrenamientos.

_Aún le faltaba la otra. _

El Uchiha se tensó, no quería pasar por la misma situación.

-En algún momento tendrá que despertar- Con sus brazos, cargó a la ojiperla y la llevó a su alcoba. La acostó en su cama y regresó al living.

Su rutina diaria de ejercicio nocturno radicaba esencialmente en acondicionamiento físico para mantener su cuerpo en armonía y sus pensamientos en orden. Ejecutaba varias series consecutivas y alternadas de diversas actividades, desde abdominales, sentadillas, pesas con los brazos, posiciones de yoga, entre otras. Las llevaba a cabo hasta quedar exhausto, solo de esa manera podía dormir relativamente "tranquilo".

Las constantes pesadillas sobre la caída de su clan aún lo acongojaban. Esporádicamente, se soñaba así mismo y a Itachi cuando eran niños, jugando y divirtiéndose, como era antes de que ocurriera la masacre de su clan. Al final del sueño, Itachi transformaba su semblante y su fisionomía, se convertía en el Itachi mayor, mientras que Sasuke seguía siendo un niño. El Uchiha mayor destellaba serenidad y templanza, abrazaba a su pequeño _**hermano**_ y desaparecía.

A veces, Sasuke fantaseaba con la idea de cómo serían las cosas si su clan aún estuviera con vida. O al menos Itachi. ¿Sería siendo el mismo Sasuke?, ¿Su relación con las demás personas y su concepción de Konoha cambiaría?, ¿Tendría la fuerza y el poder que ahora poseía?, ¿Sería feliz?

Felicidad. Un sentimiento del que siempre había carecido. La última vez que tuvo un atisbó de aquélla emoción fue cuando se reconcilió con el Uzumaki. Naruto se convirtió en la persona más importante de su vida actual y el motivo de su regreso a Konoha. Sakura también era relevante para el Uchiha, pero Naruto sobrepasaba las barreras de afecto que el mismo se había impuesto. Lo quería como a un hermano. Aunque claro, casi nunca se lo demostraba. Pero Naruto lo sabía y con eso era suficiente.

_Nunca reemplazaría a Itachi. _

No lo haría. El aprecio y afecto de Naruto era muy distinto a lo que él tuvo con Itachi. No había día que no pensará en su hermano. Él al menos podía "disfrutar" de lo que le quedaba de vida. Más o menos hacía lo que quería. Entrenaba lo que podía. Tenía amigos y poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de la aldea. Aunque claro, lo último carecía de importancia para él.

Sin embargo, Itachi no podría volver a sonreír. No podría degustar una deliciosa cena, conseguir amigos, mirar el cielo o respirar el aire fresco del bosque y sobre todo, vivir en una era de paz y tranquilidad como él siempre lo deseó.

El remordimiento carcomía por dentro a Sasuke. Su hermano mayor debía ser el que estuviera en su lugar. Entrenando, tranquilo en su departamento, esperando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.

_Si tan solo lo hubiera eliminado junto con su clan. _

El azabache se detuvo. Posteriormente, contrajo y estiró reiteradamente todos sus músculos y dio fin a su rutina.

Partículas de sudor recorrieron los imponentes pectorales del Uchiha y resbalaron hacia su abdomen. El hábito de ejercitarse por la noche no le agotaba en lo más mínimo debido a que los ejercicios eran muy sencillos, pero si lo hacían transpirar.

Físicamente, Sasuke se veía mejor que nunca. Cada parte de su cuerpo destilaba fuerza. Sus brazos lucían más fornidos que antes y sus abdominales se habían fortalecido. Las piernas, firmes y macizas se ajustaban a su estructura. Su contextura era formidable, sin llegar a ser exagerada.

Alcanzó la altura máxima de 1.85 cm. Una medida razonable y justa para el poder que albergaba.

El cabello negro se mostraba igual que siempre, solo que un poco más largo. Su rostro, acentuado por sus armoniosos y simétricos rasgos finos, era la cereza del pastel.

Sasuke trascendía más allá de ser agradable a la vista. _Atractivo y seductor sin proponérselo_.

La mirada del Uchiha era capaz de fascinar y perturbar al mismo tiempo. Para muchas, un deleite. Para él, un suplicio. Y no es que deseara ser corporalmente grotesco, pero el ser muy guapo significaba sobresalir entre los demás y llamar la atención, cuando su pretensión era pasar desapercibido.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche. Había practicado durante dos horas seguidas.

Necesitaba un baño. Por unos instantes se había olvidado de su huésped no deseado. Entró a su cuarto y se acercó a la cama.

La Hyuga dormía, pero parecía haber empeorado. Su respiración estaba más agitada y sus mejillas permanecían completamente rojas. Sasuke se le acercó sigilosamente y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Su ropa continuaba húmeda.

En su travesía con Taka, resultó varias veces malherido, algunas al borde de la muerte. También llegó a presentar síntomas de fiebre y temperatura corporal. Karin y Suigetsu se encargaban de bajarle la fiebre con compresas de agua fría. Se aseguraban de cambiarle la vestimenta por una más cómoda y fresca y le aplicaban ungüento. Su recuperación era inmediata.

Sasuke se sentó en la parte inferior del futón y se preparó.

-Mujer problemática- Murmuró a regañadientes.

Se enfocó en la otra media de encaje. Ya sabía el procedimiento así que esta vez tenía que ser más fácil. Él siempre aprendía a la primera. Volvió a utilizar la punta de sus dedos y desplegó la media descendiéndola por la pierna de Hinata. Lo hizo rápido y sin chistar, evitando el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de la Hyuga.

-_Bien_- Se alabó a sí mismo. Ahora _solo_ le faltaba una prenda más.

Fue entonces cuando la contempló detenidamente. El vestido azul delineaba excelsamente cada curva de su silueta, realzando y enalteciendo sus atributos. Sus pechos se movían al compás de su respiración. El vestido se le había subido casi a la cintura, ocultando apenas lo necesario. Sus finos labios estaban entreabiertos, denotando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Su sedoso cabello largo caía como cascada sobre la almohada.

Sasuke se tensó. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de la ojiperla y la giró de tal forma que quedará acostada de lado. En su espalda se vislumbraban varios botones pequeños color crema. Se acercó un poco más. El cabello caía frugalmente sobre la espalda de Hinata. Con una mano se lo hizo a un lado y cuidadosamente sacó cada botón por el ojal. Desde el primero hasta el último.

El aterciopelado y níveo dorso de Hinata quedó al descubierto. Sasuke asió el vestido por los hombros y lo fue bajando lentamente. El descenso se vio interrumpido al llegar a las muñecas de la joven. El Uchiha volteó el cuerpo de Hinata, quedando ella boca arriba. De un jalón se deshizo de la prenda dejando desnudo todo su torso.

Sus senos estaban cubiertos únicamente por un sostén color malva. Se distinguían suaves, como dos medios círculos perfectos. Tenían un tamaño considerable. Efectivamente, eran más grandes de lo que Sasuke había adivinado.

Los ojos negros viajaron desde los pechos de Hinata a su estrecha y bien definida cintura, continuando una trayectoria rectilínea. Descansaron en el pequeño ombligo situado en el plano abdomen de la Hyuga. Para Sasuke, aparentaba ser un minúsculo cráter en medio de la luna.

Prosiguieron, pero su paseo se interrumpió en las caderas. El hermoso paisaje se advertía obstaculizado por un trozo de tela.

Con ímpetu, Sasuke inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Sujetó la faldilla del vestido y la despojó de su propietaria.

Finalmente, estaba _casi _desnuda.

Exhaló vigorosamente liberando el aire de modo triunfal.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aunque a la vez, parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Incontables veces había visto a mujeres muy hermosas, dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por él. En este caso, la joven que estaba frente a él descansaba, totalmente frágil e indefensa, a su merced.

_Sumamente Tentador. _

Por si fuera poco, aquella mujer no parecía del tipo acosadora, como casi todas las del género femenino que lo asechaba cotidianamente en la aldea de la hoja o en la mayoría de los lugares en los que él había estado.

Esa misma noche, cuando se encontraron debajo de la tarima cubriéndose de la lluvia, la Hyuga apenas si reparó en la presencia del Uchiha. Cualquier otra se hubiera valido de su estado de salud para lloriquear y suplicarle que la llevara en sus brazos a un lugar seguro. Huelga decir que ni si quiera se quejó, solo esperó en silencio guardándose para sus adentros su malestar.

_Ideal._

Una gota de agua o de sudor- El Uchiha no estaba seguro de que era- cayó desde el abdomen y se perdió en las bragas de Hinata. También la tonalidad de la ropa interior restante era malva, haciendo conjunto con el sostén.

Los sentidos de Sasuke se agudizaron. Logró escuchar el apacible respirar de la Hyuga. También percibió el delicado aroma que emanaba cada poro de su piel. Era dulce, sin tornarse empalagoso. Las yemas de los de Sasuke dedos evocaron la abrasadora impresión que tuvieron al contacto con el muslo de Hinata. Los ojos negros devoraron con ansía aquella imagen, perpetuándola en su mente.

El calor del cuerpo del Uchiha se concentró en un solo punto. Su entrepierna. Podía sentir como se avivaba poco a poco, transitando de su estado de relajación al de rigidez.

No era necesario que se agachara y mirara directamente a su pantalón, justo debajo de su pelvis. Rotundamente, tenía una completa y firme erección.

Aquello no le ocurría muy seguido, solo cuando su organismo se lo imponía. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran las causantes. Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, aún muy cerca de Hinata, con una postura un tanto incómoda en esas circunstancias.

Si él quería, si él lo _deseaba_, podía hacerla suya ahí mismo. Sería sencillo y placentero. A ciencia cierta, la Hyuga ni si quiera se percataría a menos que fuera virgen.

El cuerpo del azabache se lo demandaba, unirse con Hinata y saciarse por completo. En su vida, nunca había sentido tal apetito sexual, anhelaba poseerla. Algo dentro de él, había despertado. Al verla, al tocarla, tan solo con tenerla cerca, semi-desnuda.

Por muchos años, había reprimido sus pretensiones sexuales, solo le estorbaban y nublaban sus propósitos. Ahora, podía conseguir y hacer lo que él quisiera, sin impedimento alguno.

Sosegadamente, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó la nariz con su cuello. Aspiró la esencia de la ojiperla y sostuvo la respiración lo más que pudo. Sasuke abrió la boca y con la punta de la lengua acarició el cuello de Hinata. En seguida, comenzó a succionárselo entrecortadamente, sin dejar marca alguna. Estaba hambriento. Su cuerpo y el de ella apenas se distanciaban por unos centímetros.

_Más_.

Afanosamente, el Uchiha comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. La respiración de Hinata se alteró un poco. El cálido aliento de ella apenas alcanzaba al azabache. Los labios sonrosados, livianamente húmedos y tibios, lo invocaban. Sasuke, soltó un hondo y profundo suspiro. Una vez que su boca tocará aquellos labios, no habría vuelta atrás.

Con esfuerzo sobre humano, saltó de la cama y se puso de pie. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza y se enredó el cabello con las manos – ¿_Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_-. Se sermoneó a sí mismo. Un poco más y habría perdido el control.

_Inadmisible_. Eso no le sucedía a Sasuke Uchiha. Dejarse llevar no encajaba con el azabache. Esa mujer tenía que marcharse a la mayor brevedad posible. Debía alejarse de ella, al menos hasta que recuperará la cordura, su presencia lo estimulaba de sobre manera. Precisaba aclarar y despejar su mente.

Con pesadumbre, entró al baño y giró el grifo de la regadera, el del agua fría específicamente. Su cuerpo se contrajo al contacto con el agua helada. Poco a poco su erección fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Para Sasuke, al igual que comer y dormir, tener relaciones sexuales era una de las tantas necesidades del cuerpo humano. Para ser más precisos, una necesidad fisiológica secundaria. Una persona podía vivir tranquila sin recurrir a ellas, ya que no era imprescindible como el alimentarse o ingerir líquidos, pero si para procrear.

Al llegar a la adolescencia -como todos- , experimentó cambios físicos y psicológicos. Una vez en la juventud, acentuó en su mayoría su personalidad, gustos y preferencias.

Gran parte de su vida, la pasó entrenando para fortalecerse, buscando una manera de derrotar de Itachi y honrar la memoria de su familia. Después, al enterarse de la verdad, cambió sus objetivos para vengar a su hermano mayor y a su clan. Esos preceptos absorbían su tiempo y su ser.

Y aunque fuera sorprendente, a su edad de 20 años, no había estado sexualmente con ninguna mujer. Durante sus andanzas con Orochimaru y con su equipo Taka, se le presentaron múltiples ocasiones y mujeres de sobra servidas en bandeja de plata, dispuestas y ansiosas para tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Sobra decir que ninguna de ellas despertaba interés alguno en el Uchiha. Aunque fueran hermosas, para el azabache eran como un caparazón chispeante. A otros podía llamarles la atención, pero para él solo era una coraza vacía y hueca.

Un día, impertinentemente, Suigetsu le preguntó si era gay, al verlo rechazar a una hermosa chica_. _Sasuke le contestó con una negativa y le reveló él tipo de mujer que él elegiría algún día. Restablecer su clan aún figuraba en su lista de acciones a realizar. No obstante, si él no encontraba a la persona correcta, simplemente eso no pasaría. No cualquiera era digna de fusionarse con su sangre para dar vida a un nuevo ser.

Salió del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura, sus cabellos negros se le adherían a al rostro. Comprobó que la Hyuga siguiera dormida, su rostro expresaba tranquilidad.

De su armario, sacó ropa para dormir, una playera negra y un frasquito de ungüento para la fiebre. Una vez que se vistió, se posicionó en la parte superior del futón e introdujo la playera por la cabeza de Hinata. Ni si quiera le metió los brazos por las mangas cortas. No quería tocarla. Untó una buena cantidad de pomada en sus dedos y lo dispersó en el cuello de la ojiperla. Del baño, consiguió un bol de cerámica y lo llenó de agua del fregadero. Cogió un pañuelo, lo impregnó de agua y lo asentó en la frente de Hinata periódicamente durante 15 minutos. Con eso sería suficiente para que por lo menos, su salud mejorara un poco.

El cansancio de Hinata era tal que resultaba imposible que despertara. Volvió al armario. Se llevó un edredón al hombro y una almohada. Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y antes de cerrar enteramente la puerta, miró de soslayo a Hinata por última vez en esa noche.

Por primera vez en las últimas tres semanas, durmió apaciblemente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>-Naruto debe estar esperándonos, hay que darnos prisa- Sin si quiera mirar al azabache, Sakura se levanto del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke la siguió y en silencio salieron del departamento.<p>

Hinata sintió un gran alivio al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Espero algunos minutos, los necesarios para que el Uchiha y Sakura estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del lugar para que ella pudiese salir sin que la descubrieran. Se aseguró de cerrar bien con las llaves que le encargo Sasuke y de que nadie la viera salir de ese departamento. Caminó con premura hacia su casa por los lugares menos concurridos. Saltar por los tejados con un vestido corto no era adecuado, por la noche era una cosa pero de día llamaría mucho la atención.

Lo ocurrido el día anterior le parecía irreal. Pasar la noche en la casa del mejor amigo de su amor platónico no era algo que ella esperase. Un extraño sentimiento la había invadido desde que recuperó la conciencia, como si algo no encajará en su vida usual. Algo nuevo había irrumpido en la vida de Hinata.

La ojiperla sentía una fuerte inquietud, como si su mente y su corazón le trataran de revelar un presagio. Por el momento no podía determinar con exactitud que era aquello que había cambiado, pero trataría de descubrirlo.

Una vez en los territorios Hyuga, sigilosamente se adentro en la mansión principal, escurriéndose de los ojos blancos. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su habitación, pero para su desgracia, el pasillo para acceder a ella era el más largo, parecía que nunca terminase.

-Hinata-sama, me tenía muy preocupado-. Neji se le adelanto a la ojiperla, negándole la entrada a su alcoba, su mirada parecía imparcial como siempre, pero si se le prestaba suficiente atención parecía tener el seño fruncido.

-Leí su nota, pero no creí que no fuera a llegar en toda la noche. Hinata-sama, ¿Qué estaba pensado?, usted nunca había pasado la noche en otro lugar, ¡Ni si quiera me ha indicado en donde estaría!-

-Neji nee-san discúlpame, fui a visitar a Ino-san y m-me sentí un poco mal de salud así q-que decidí pasar la noche e-en su casa- Hinata miro fijamente a Neji, el era muy bueno detectando mentiras, muchas veces le propusieron el puesto de ANBU por esa gran destreza que él poseía.

- Es una suerte que Hiashi-sama se fuera de viaje, si no el mismo hubiera volteado la aldea de arriba abajo hasta encontrarla. Si se siente mal debería ir con nuestro médico Hinata-sama, usted debe cuidar muy bien su salud- El castaño relajó su tono de voz.

-Ie Neji nee-san, ya m-me siento mucho mejor. Etto… ¿A dónde ha ido mi padre?-

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama no puedo decírselo-.

-Tú sabes a d-donde fue él, d-demo él te pidió que no me lo dijeras, ¿o me equivoco?

-Usted está en lo correcto. Le pido por favor que no me insista en saber a dónde ha ido su padre, porque aunque quiera no puedo decírselo-.

-Vale Neji nee-san, necesito apresurarme o no llegaré a tiempo con Shino y Kiba-kun. Con permiso.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere que la lleve a que la revisen Hinata-sama?

-Arigatou, demo, e-estoy bien- Hinata esquivó a Neji y entró a su cuarto.

No era la primera vez que ocurría lo mismo. Hiashi se ausentaba una o dos veces por semana y el único que sabía a dónde se dirigía era Neji. A Hinata le daba gusto que su padre y su primo congeniaran mucho mejor, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al saber que su padre no confiaba en ella o inclusive en Hanabi. Neji se había convertido en el hijo que nunca tuvo el líder del clan. Lo último, le causaba felicidad y tristeza. Hizashi Hyuga había muerto por ella y por su clan, así que lo mínimo que podía recibir a cambio del sufrimiento y el rencor que se apoderaron del castaño era un poco de afecto y respeto de Hiashi Hyuga.

Hinata se dio un baño y se colocó la vestimenta de siempre. La emoción de pasar el almuerzo junto a su querido rubio le causaba cosquillas en el estómago. La ojiperla se encaminó a la cocina de la mansión principal, tenía que elaborar cinco almuerzos y un postre especial para Naruto en una hora.

-Hinata-sama, ¡muy buenos días!, creí que no la vería por aquí hoy. Usted es muy puntual y ya es más tarde de lo habitual.

-Buenos días Hitomi-san. He tenido un altercado, demo he venido en cuanto he podido. Esta vez necesito preparar cinco refrigerios y un postre muy especial…me preguntaba si…

- Claro Hinata-sama, los ingredientes ya están listos y en orden, solo falta que usted guisé lo que desee, si me necesita puedo auxiliarla por supuesto. Sus amigos deben ser muy especiales para que Hinata-sama quiera cocinarles ella misma todos los días- Hitomi colocó cinco bentōbako de tamaño regular y uno más grande en la mesa adyacente a donde se encontraba Hinata.

Como el gohan era uno de los principales platillos consumidos en la mansión, siempre había porciones disponibles a todas horas, lo que facilitaba la elaboración de los bento. Hinata se aseguraba de que cada bento contuviera una variedad de platillos saludables y equilibrados. "La alimentación de un ninja debe ser balanceada para que pueda tener un buen desempeño en el combate" esa era una de las tantas frases preferidas de Hiashi. Habilidosamente corto varias porciones de verduras variadas y las remojo en salsa de soja y sumo de limón para darles un poco más de sabor. El pollo lo trozo en pequeñas raciones y lo esparció sobre las verduras. Enrollo varios filetes de salmón crudo, los amarro con algas y los puso a freír solo un poco, de tal forma que quedaran como brochetas pero no perdieran la frescura. Pico bastante fruta de temporada y la fue acomodando en cada uno de los bento. El gohan lo sirvió solo, sin aditivos. El secreto de Hinata al cocinar era guardar al máximo el sabor natural de los ingredientes, para mantener los colores, la fragancia y el sabor.

El postre especial de Naruto lo realizó con mayor delicadeza. Le tomó más de una hora. Consistía en un pastelillo de leche y chocolate relleno de frutas rojas en forma de corazón. Con chantillí escribió "Naruto". Se veía bastante apetitoso. El estómago de Hinata comenzó a rugir, no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior. Se llevó una manzana a la boca y salió corriendo de la cocina, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su cita con el rubio.

Hitomi la auxilió en guardar correctamente el pastelillo –Hinata-sama, ¿Está segura de que no desea que le prepare el almuerzo, o por lo menos un tentempié?

-Arigatou Hitomi-san, demo ya es muy tarde. Gracias por ayudarme a guardar el postre- Hinata se ruborizó. Con las dos manos tomó dos grandes bolsas con los cinco refrigerios y el complemento de Naruto.

- Mucha suerte con su enamorado Hinata-sama- Hitomi le guiño el ojo. Para ser una persona que llegaba a los 50, la anciana era muy comprensiva y cálida con Hinata. La ojiperla sentía que Hitomi la entendía bastante bien, cuando normalmente los mayores parecían no concebir sus sentimientos.

Hinata le sonrió y saltó por la ventana de la cocina. Correr a máxima velocidad con las bolsas en las manos y lograr que estos llegaran en perfecto estado a su destinatario sin que la comida se moviera ni un ápice de su lugar era una hazaña que solo la peliazul podía hacer a la perfección. Aterrizó con fuerza, con las dos piernas bien posicionadas sobre el asfalto.

-¡Hinata que gusto!, pensé que no ibas a venir hoy tampoco. Estábamos a punto de irnos a Ichiraku- Kiba se acercó a su compañera y la ayudo a cargar cogiendo una de las bolsas de plástico.

-Ohayou gozaimasu Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru. Se me ha hecho más tarde que nunca, gomenasai- De una de las bolsas, sacó dos almuerzos y se los entregó a sus compañeros.

Con la lengua de fuera y escurriendo de saliva, Akamaru olfateó la bolsa, esperando su ración de comida.

-¡Oh no!, Me he olvidado de el almuerzo de Akamaru, lo siento muchísimo- Hinata acarició por encima una de las orejas esponjadas de Akamaru. El perro se limitó a agachar la cabeza y omitir un sonido de decepción.

-No te preocupes Hinata, Shino y yo le compartiremos de nuestra comida- Kiba se sentó debajo del árbol más cercano y abrió con ansías su bento.

- ¿Compartiremos?- Bufó Shino, mientras seguía a su compañero y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hishtana, nob pienbsash comher consh nosotrosh- La invitó Inuzuka mientras devoraba uno de los salmones fritos y se llevaba a la boca una ración de arroz.

-Etto…hoy q-quedé d-de almorzar c-con Naruto-kun. ¿D-de casualidad n-no lo han visto?

- ¿QUHSHÉ?- A Kiba se le atoró el trozo salmón en la garganta.

-Está terminando la reconstrucción del puente que conecta al lago con los territorios de la familia Nara, si te apresuras lo alcanzaras- Sugirió Aburame al momento que tomaba dos palillos de madera, dispuesto a ingerir una frutilla.

- Hai Shino-kun. Debo marcharme. Akamaru te prometo que a la próxima te prepararé doble ración de comida ¿vale?- El canino movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y sacó la lengua. Hinata interpretó ese gesto como un "me parece bien".

La ojiperla desapareció entre los árboles. Kiba se golpeó repetidamente el pecho, hasta que su rostro cambio de color morado a su bronceado natural.

-¿Porqué le dijiste donde estaba ese baka de Naruto?- Exclamó Inuzuka al instante que recuperó la respiración.

-De cualquier forma, ellos dos iban a encontrarse.

-A veces me pregunto de qué lado estas- Kiba obsequió un pedazo de pollo a su amigo perruno.

-Si no le dices lo que sientes ahora, después será demasiado tarde- Aburame terminó su postre y acercó los palillos al gohan.

-Naruto no es rival para mí- Inuzuka discernió con arrogancia.

- No lo digo solo por Naruto- Refutó Aburame, dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

><p>-¡Vaya Uchiha, sí que tienes tacto para esto de la construcción! , en tus tiempos libres deberías considerar convertirte en aprendiz de carpintero- Katou, uno de los obreros de la construcción, se limpió el sudor con la manga de la sudadera, mientras le alcanzaba un tornillo a Sasuke.<p>

-¡Yo también lo he hecho bien!- Gruño Naruto para sus adentros. Con fuerza, el rubio martillaba reiteradamente un clavo contra una columna de madera. Empleó tanta energía que la columna se partió a la mitad.

-Tendrás que volver a empezar Naruto- Indicó el obrero- Ustedes dos son muy fuertes. Es un honor trabajar a su lado.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron. De tamaño, Katou era más grande que ellos. Alto y de complexión robusta. Desde el principio congenió muy bien con los dos, pero en especial con Sasuke. Para ser un aldeano común y corriente, parecía no tener miedo del azabache. Al contrario, lo trataba como a cualquier otra persona. Por esa razón los dos hacían un buen equipo, juntos, terminaban el trabajo que cinco obreros podían hacer en una semana en solo dos días. No era amigo del Uchiha, pero tampoco le incomodaba su presencia. De vez en cuando le daba consejos sobre la construcción y el manejo correcto de las herramientas. Naruto y él acataban las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero el Uzumaki no era tan habilidoso con la cimentación y el montaje, al contrario de Sasuke. Una vez Katou le mencionó que debió haber sido obrero en otra vida.

-Tómense un descanso para almorzar o lo que ustedes deseen. Los veo aquí en una hora- Voceó Katou, dejándolos solos.

-Después de la una es imposible concentrarme sin ramen en el estómago- Comentó Naruto con desazón a su mejor amigo.

-Ni después, ni antes, ni nunca- Contestó burlonamente el azabache.

-¡Oye Teme! Para tu información, hoy tendrás que ir solo a Ichiraku, porque no voy a almorzar contigo-

-Bien- Dijo Sasuke, indiferente, mientras se alejaba siguiendo la orilla del río.

_-Ese Teme… Será mejor que busque a Hinata, ¿En dónde podrá estar? - _Pensó el rubio, caminando en dirección a la aldea. No había preparado nada para el almuerzo. Apenas si había tenido la ocasión de bañarse muy temprano, pero a esas horas, después del entrenamiento y la reconstrucción del puente, sus ropas estaban atiborradas de tierra y aserrín. Probó quitándose la chaqueta, pero la playera blanca que siempre llevaba debajo estaba llena de sudor. Para ser su primera cita oficial no lucía nada bien.

_-Tal vez Hinata no lo note-_ Reflexionó el rubio. Como si la hubiera invocado, a lo lejos, diviso a la peliazul acercándose a él.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- Saludó con timidez la ojiperla.

-Hinata-chan, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. ¡Me alegra verte!, ¿Vamos a almorzar a Ichiraku? – Sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Etto..h-he preparado un refrigerio p-para los dos Naruto-kun-

-¡SUGOII!, ¡eres genial Hinata!, entonces hay que comer cerca de aquí - Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, como el día que fueron a Ichiraku. Hinata se dejó guiar. La sensación de la grande, fuerte y cálida mano de Naruto sobre la suya la hipnotizaba. Aunque caminaban un poco rápido, el contacto de sus manos no se perdía ni un momento. Era como si se atrajeran la una a la otra. Hinata abrió un poco más su mano, estirando sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los del rubio.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto le correspondió el gesto, presionando suavemente las yemas de los dedos contara sus nudillos. Los dos se detuvieron y quedaron frente a un frondoso árbol.

-Hinata….

De lo alto, se vislumbro una sombra que aterrizaba delante de ellos.

-Naruto, te estaba buscando. Shizune me ha indicado que Tsunade-sama requiere tu presencia inmediatamente.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¿No podría esperar un poco?, justo estaba a punto de almorzar.

Los ojos jade se posaron sobre las manos entrelazadas de Hinata y Naruto. En seguida, Sakura apartó la mirada.

Hinata soltó apresuradamente a Naruto. El rostro de Sakura permanecía rígido, sus ojos jades carecían del brillo usual que poseían.

-Son órdenes de la Hokage- Puntualizó la peli rosa.

-Discúlpame Hinata, no podré almorzar contigo. ¡La vieja sí que sabe como fastidiarme!- Se quejó el ojiazul.

-N-no hay problema Naruto-kun. E-es tu deber-

-Eres muy comprensiva Hinata. ¡Entonces te veré luego vale!

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y estiró las dos manos ofreciéndole el bento- Etto, N-Naruto-kun, tal vez si después tienes un rato libre t-te de tiempo d-de almorzar-

-¡Muchas Gracias Hinata-chan!, te prometo que en cuanto pueda me lo comeré. ¡Hasta Pronto!- Naruto agarró el bento y se marchó junto a Sakura.

-_Tal vez no he podido almorzar junto a Naruto-kun, demo…tal vez en otra ocasión_- La peliazul miró la palma de su mano detenidamente y después se la llevo a su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, caminó sin rumbo fijo por la orilla del río. La brisa que despedía el agua que chocaba contra las rocas le agradaba. La bolsa con la comida estaba más liviana.

_-¡El postre de Naruto-kun!-_ La peliazul había olvidado entregárselo. Además, había preparado un bento extra por si con uno no tenía suficiente para el Uzumaki.

Suspiró resignada. No le quedaba más que comer sola. Muchas veces en la mansión tenía que hacerlo así que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero realmente lamentaba no haberle proporcionado la otra ración de comida y el pastelillo a Naruto.

A unos metros, distinguió a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Este yacía acostado junto al río, con una pajilla en la boca.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!, volvemos a encontrarnos- Dijo la ojiperla aproximándose al azabache - ¿Puedo sentarme?-.

El Uchiha no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en el río, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la peliazul.

Hinata se sentó a su lado – Etto...Me preguntaba si Sasuke-kun ya había almorzado.

Sasuke guardo silencio.

-T-tengo dos almuerzos, puedo compartir uno con usted.

El Uchiha escupió lejos la pajilla, haciendo que esta cayera en el río.

-Puede tomarlo como muestra de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad- Hinata abrió la bolsa y sacó dos bentos. Colocó uno a un costado de Sasuke y puso un par de palillos sobre el envase – Provecho Sasuke-kun- Picó con un palillo un pedazo de verdura de su propio bento. Le supo a gloria, hacía más de día y medio que no había comido apropiadamente.

Sasuke se sentó sobre el pasto y cogió el almuerzo. Hinata ya había pasado de la ensalada a las brochetas de pescado, cuando se percató que el Uchiha mantenía su mirada en el bento, sin probarlo.

-L-le aseguro que la comida esta e-en perfectas condiciones S-Sasuke-kun- La ojiperla alzó la cabeza en torno al azabache para comprobar si había algún inconveniente con el almuerzo.

-¡_No puede ser!-_ Su rostro se tiño de rojo por completo.

Se había equivocado. En lugar de las verduras, el pollo, las frutas y el salmón, en el bento de Sasuke había un enorme corazón de chocolate, con palabras impresas en chantillí que decían "Naruto".

Hinata se quedó sin habla. Sasuke tampoco dijo nada. Fue uno de los silencios más largos en la vida de la peliazul. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Podría contarle la historia de cómo no pudo entregarle el complemento a Naruto. También confesarle su amor por su mejor amigo era una opción, igual algún día tenía que enterarse. O bien podría simplemente excusarse, guardar el bento y hacer como si nada hubiera acontecido.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera articular una sola palabra, Sasuke cogió uno de los palillos y atravesó con precisión el corazón de chocolate por la mitad, como cuando un médico hace una incisión cortando alguna parte del cuerpo. Separo el "Naruto" de chantillí en "Nar-uto".

La ojiperla abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Su asombro fue mayor cuando con los dos palillos el Uchiha sujetó por los bordes la mitad del corazón de chocolate que decía "Nar" y se lo engulló por completo.

Sasuke masticaba repetidamente el chocolate, parecía que lo disfrutaba. Tragó el bocado, cerró el bento y sin si quiera mirarla se lo regreso a Hinata.

La ojiperla aún tenía la boca abierta. Recibió el bento y lo guardo en a bolsa. Alcanzó el envase correcto y se lo ofreció nuevamente.

Sasuke abrió el bento correcto y comenzó a almorzar.

Pasaron unos minutos y a Hinata le regreso el apetito. Los dos comieron en silencio. Desconcertada, Hinata se llevaba la comida a la boca por inercia, aún cuando ya no había nada en el plato seguía picando el envase con los palillos.

-Hmph- Profirió el Uchiha. Hinata lo dilucidó como un "estoy satisfecho". Por lo poco que había convivido con él, Sasuke simulaba ser una persona bastante callada. Ella tampoco era una gran conversadora, pero al menos solía entablar una conversación o contestar adecuadamente lo que se le preguntaba. La peliazul guardo los bentos y se acomodó en el pasto.

El azabache volvió a mirar el mismo punto en el río. Hinata hizo lo mismo, tratando de descubrir que miraba él con tanta insistencia, pero al no percibir nada, dimitó. Poco a poco caía el atardecer, el cielo se matizo de un color anaranjado claro. No había ni una sola nube. Hinata solía observarlas siempre cuando almorzaba con Kiba y Shino. Ella y el Inuzuka jugaban a encontrar formas en los nubarrones, Shino daba su aprobación al que hiciera el mayor hallazgo.

Sasuke se levantó dándole la espalda –Adiós-Fue lo único que dijo. La ojiperla también quería despedirse, pero la figura del azabache ya se había extraviado en el bosque.

Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos. Al de salir de su casa se cercioró de llevarlas consigo. Activó su Byakugan y buscó al Uchiha. Por un atajo, él ya había llegado a la aldea. Hinata trato de alcanzarlo lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó hasta una calle poco concurrida. Desactivó su byakugan, las personas acostumbraban a verla insistentemente cuando tenía su técnica activada.

_-Estoy segura de que era por aquí_- Hinata recorrió un largo pasillo que separaba varias viviendas_. _

-¡S-Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun!- Comenzó a gritar, el azabache no debía estar muy lejos de ahí y sería capaz de escucharla.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuk….

Una mano la jaló, adentrándola en un angosto callejón. Las bolsas con bento quedaron esparcidas por la calle.

-Guarda silencio-El callejón era muy estrecho. Hinata no hubiera pensado que dos personas pudieran entrar en ese lugar. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al del azabache, no podía moverse en lo absoluto. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del cuello de Sasuke. Recordó la fragancia de la playera negra. No sabía porque, pero a Hinata le gustaba como olía el Uchiha.

Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo. Hinata se ruborizó. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros. Esta vez, la miraban insistentemente, no como hace algunas horas, que ni si quiera habían reparado en ella. La ojiperla no pudo apartar la mirada, los ojos negros tenían un nuevo resplandor, brillaban tenuemente. No era una mirada intimidante ni de desprecio. Hinata no podía determinar que expresaban esos ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Sasuke. Quizo apartarse un poco, pero lo único que logró fue recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha. Pudo escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. Aunque no podía verlos en esa posición, sabía que los ojos negros proseguían incrustados en ella.

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – Una especie de muchedumbre, compuesta por mujeres gritonas y enloquecidas, paso corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Segura que era por aquí Sara?- Cuestionó una de las chicas.

-¡Si estoy segura!, Sasuke-kun cada vez es más rápido, seguro ya debe andar por el centro de la aldea, ¡hay que apresurarnos!.

-¡SI!,¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!- Gritaron al unísono, mientras se alejaban por el corredor.

-_De la que me he librado…-_ Pensó el Uchiha.

Hinata seguía recargada en él. No pudo evitar recordar a Naruto. Apenas hace un día también había estado en una posición parecida con él. El latir del corazón de Sasuke y él de Naruto diferían. Él de Naruto parecía más bullicioso, él de Sasuke era más bien parsimonioso. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, no quería desmayarse en un momento como ese –_Estoy con Sasuke-kun, no tengo porque desmayarme-_ Pensó.

-Oye, hay que salir de aquí- Atinó a decir Sasuke. Se zafaron el uno del otro y salieron del callejón.

-A-Ahora entiendo porque S-Sasuke-kun se encontraba escondido- Dijo la ojiperla con la respiración agitada –E-esas chicas s-si que dan miedo-.

El azabache asintió.

-S-Sasuke-kun aquí tiene sus llaves- Una vez que recuperó la compostura, Hinata ofreció el llavero al azabache.

El Uchiha las examino detenidamente. Sus tres llaves estaban en perfecto estado, no parecían hacer sufrido alguna alteración, pero estaban unidas por un llavero de media luna.

-E-es más fácil n-no perderlas con un llavero de por medio – Explicó la ojiperla- Aún estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por mí. Si necesita de mi ayuda en algún momento no dude en pedírmela. Ha sido un placer almorzar con usted, ahora tengo que marcharme. ¡Hasta luego Sasuke-kun!- Se despidió Hinata al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró la palma de su mano, oprimiendo con fuerza la figurilla de la media luna. Se encaminó a la ruta opuesta del pasillo, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con las mujeres desquiciadas. A lo lejos, alguien había observado aquella escena. Sasuke estaba consciente de que los habían estado espiando, pero esta vez no le tomó importancia.

_Hinata-chan no es tan inocente como parece…_

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó a los aposentos de su clan. En la entrada, un sonriente rubio la esperaba.<p>

-¡Naruto-kun!- Dijo con alegría la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata-chan!, la vieja me dejo ir antes y decidí venir a buscarte. ¡EL ALMUERZO HA ESTADO INCREÍBLE¡ cocinas muy bien Hinata- La alabó el rubio acercándosele de un salto.

-¡Q-Que bueno que te gusto N-Naruto-kun!.

-No solo he venido para decirte eso Hinata-chan. Mañana tendré el día libre, así que si te parece, podemos salir juntos a ver una película o algo así ¿Qué te parece?, así te compensaré lo del almuerzo-

-¡H-Hai!- Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Hinata asintió una y otra vez.

-¡Perfecto!, Naruto agrando su sonrisa y sus ojos azules. Mañana nos vemos en el reloj del parque principal de Konoha, ¿vale?, pasaría por ti pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas Hinata-chan. Hace un rato que Neji me mira desde un ventanal de tu mansión con cara de pocos amigos, solo espero que no se enoje contigo- El rubio se rasco la cabeza.

-N-no hay problema Naruto-kun. Mañana te veré a esa hora. Ahora debo irme, mi nee-san debe estar esperándome para entrenar.

-¡Entonces hasta mañana Hinata!

- Sayonara Naruto-kun- La ojiperla entro a la mansión, no podía esperar más para volver a ver a su querido rubio.

* * *

><p>Aunque me tarde un poco aquí esta el capítulo 2. No había tenido mucho tiempo por eso no había que sea de su agrado. No planeaba que fuera un soft lemon, pero así salió. Habrá más pero en algunos capítulos después.<p>

Los invito a dejarme muchos reviews, ¡pero en serio he! jiji, así me inspiro a escribir más y al mismo tiempo actualizo más rápido :D

Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía o de dedo, trataré de ser más cuidadosa en un futuro.

**Saludos, Nyu 02.**


End file.
